Ryan's Pokémon Adventure
by Kellnoa's Sorrow
Summary: The very first fanfic I ever wrote, unfinished. Alot of people liked this story, and it was a shame that I had to stop writing it. But I'm actually writing a new versioin of this fanfic, and decided to post the original version. Please take the time to re
1. My First Pokemon

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokemon Adventure  
Ch1. My First Pokémon  
By BlastSage**

**Note: This fanfic was my very first one, beginning in July 1999 (to fill up the fanfic section of my first website) to July 2000, ending due to a loss of interest in this fic, and the insatiable urge to write Pokémon 1600s, which was a huge jump in my writing ability. This story is being rewritten though, and will be posted soon.**

**All orgininal characters belong to me, but the other characters (Gym Leaders, Prof. Oak, Bill, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Giovanni), pokemon, and do not, and are property of their rightful creator.**

"Ryan," Ryan's mother yelled from downstairs, " time to get up. You have to get your first Pokemon at 8:00."

"I know mom. I'm up." Ryan replied, getting dressed as fast as he could.

_I have to get to Professor Oak's early if I want the best pokemon._

When Ryan reached the bottom of the stairs, he found a big plate of food on the kitchen table, enough for ten kings to feast on.

"You need to get a good breakfast if you want to start your Pokemon journey soon." So Ryan started to eat and tried to get done early. By the time he was full, he looked at the clock. It was 8:30!

_Oh no I'm late!_

"Mom, I have to go now, bye!" Ryan yelled as he flew out the door, too fast for his mother to say goodbye.

_Nobody could have taken it, nobody!_

As soon as he got to Professor Oak's house, he was depressed to see that the lab was closed for vacation after everyone got their pokemon.

"No, I'm too late." Ryan whined as he slumped to the ground, starting to cry.

"I was expecting you Ryan." Said a familiar voice.

"Professor Oak," Ryan yelped, wiping tears from his eyes," I thought you were on vacation now and I didn't get my pokemon and I thought I would have to wait for another year and- and-"

"Slow down, Ryan," Prof. Oak managed to squeeze in," I have bad news. You came in too late, so every beginner pokemon is gone, but I do have one more pokemon in my inventory.

"I'll take it!" Ryan yelled.

"Come with me then." Prof. Oak said sternly as he unlocked the door and walked to a table in a huge labroom. He then pressed a blue button on the side, and instantly, a red pokeball with a gold lining rose to the surface of the table. Ryan took the pokeball, admiring its smooth, shiny surface.

"Go pokeball!" Ryan yelled as the ball was thrown and hit the ground. A green beam of light came out as a small creature of light-brown armor materialized.

"Abra." It said. "_Is it time to get up already?"_

"Wow, an Abra, just like I wa- d-did that Abra just talk?" Ryan exclaimed.

" Yes, this Abra did speak."Prof. Oak replied."This Abra is a very special one; it has the ability to talk telepathically, plus since this Abra is genetically altered, it may have a few extra features that other Abras don't have." Prof. Oak said, pleased with what he knew.

"Wow, thanks!" Ryan screamed, so loud that he knocked over a few empty pokeballs and a weird black machine with a cable attached to it.

"Hey, be careful with those." Prof. Oak said, in an unusually stern voice."Now come here with your watch." Ryan held out his watch with a small TV screen attached, which his uncle had invented years ago. Prof. Oak plugged the cable jack into the side of the watch as two jolts of purple electricity jumped from the cable to the watch. Prof. Oak then pressed a few buttons on the band, and the watch came to life.

"Hello. I am Dexter, a database of information for my owner, Ryan Sasako. In case I am stolen or lost, I can be downloaded temporarily to my original database until downloaded again by Prof. Oak."

"This is better than a pokedex." Ryan said.

Prof. Oak interrupted Ryan's excitement by giving him six pokeballs and three potions."And here is your manual for Dexter. Now if you excuse me, I have a plane to catch to Miami."

After visiting his mom and packing his things, Ryan was walking on a Route to Viridian City.

"Well Abra, do you think this journey will be successful? After all, you are a psychic pokemon."

_"As a psychic pokemon, I am not aloud to reveal anything far into the future. But I can tell you that there is a pokemon right in front of you."_

Ryan swung his head around as to only capturing a glimpse of an escaping pidgey.

"Oh no you don't." Ryan said, picking up Abra and chasing the flying pokemon."Your mine." Ryan ran after the pidgey picking up speed. Soon, both had to rest. Before Ryan even said a word, Abra's eyes started to glow as he picked up the pidgey psychically and slammed it down. When the bird was weakened, Ryan threw a pokeball at it. Halfway in the throw, someone ran across the pokeball's path. The pokeball made contact with the person as it sucked them in. Ryan threw another pokeball and got the nearly fainted pokemon in. Both balls shook three times and stopped when the red glow turned off and the "Ping" sounded.

_"It seems that in your attempt to capture a pidgey, you caught a human as well, one bye the name ofKaren. Why don't you release her with the release function on your Dexter."_

Ryan said "Activate Active Pokemon List." A list of the pokemon on Ryan's belt appeared. Ryan selected the 2nd pokeball in the list and pressed release. Instantly, The pokeball with the person it it popped open, revealing a medium heightened girl with black, long hair.

"WHAT NERVE DO YOU HAVE TO CAPTURE ME IN A POKEBALL?!" Karen screamed outraged.

"I-I-I d-didn't me-mean to ca-capture you."Ryan stuttered cowardly.

"Why I ot to- is that an Abra?!" she said surprised. Abra were her favorite psychic pokemon.

"Yeah, it is an Abra."

"Then I challenge you to a pokemon match." Karen replied, tossing a pokeball in her hand.

"I accept!" Ryan stated.


	2. A Cry For Help

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch.2 A Cry For Help  
By BlastSage**

"Abra, GOOOO!" Ryan commanded, and instantly the Abra appeared in front of Ryan.

"Then for my pokémon, I choose you, Beedrill!" Karen threw a pokéball to the ground, and out popped the flying bee. "Use Twinneedle and faint that Abra!" Beedrill did as she said as he flew at top speed, placing the stingers in front and spinning to be even faster, at the little pokémon that looked like it was sleeping.

"Abra, use teleport now!!" Abra disappeared in a flash of light. It was too late for Beedrill to stop, but that didn't mean it was too late for a tree to stop Beedrill. The bee's stingers crashed right into the tree with Beedrill stiff as wood. It looked like Beedrill was an arrow that somebody had shot and gotten to target. It struggled, but could not escape.

"Abra use. Abra, where are you?" Ryan asked. 

"_I am right in front of you. I am invisible_"

"Invisible? You can't there is no such thing, and you only know Teleport." Ryan said. To Karen, he looked like he was talking to himself."Strange kid" she thought.

"_But you are forgetting something. I am a genetically altered Abra.The scientists in the lab gave me 2 new moves and the ability to learn attacks at a younger level._"

"Where's your Abra? We have a battle to finish."By this time, the Beedrill had gotten loose from the tree.

"OK. Abra, use Hypnosis." And indeed waves of hypnosis rays were coming from out of nowhere. The Beedrill started to lower and waver a little.

"Hypnosis? Hahahahaha. Abras don't le" Karen said. Karen was cut short due to her pokémon's sudden nap. "Ohhhhhhh." She fumed."Beedrill, return! You're lucky I don't have an awakening with me. Gooooooo Caterpie!" She threw her pokéball out as a small, green caterpillar materialized out of no where. "Cat caterpie cater piiiiie," it said.

"My new pidgey should take out this worm," Ryan thought. "Abra return. Pidgey, lets gooooo! Use Gust!" During the pokéball's mid-flight, Pidgey zapped out of the pokéball and started to flap its wings rapidly, creating a small but wicked tornado. The Caterpie could not dodge the bird's attack and got tossed around harshly.

"Caterpie, use string shot!" Caterpie shot off the sticky substance at every direction confused, and some of the string shot got into Ryan's face.

"Eeeuphhgghyyeyllb!!!!" Ryan smothered. As soon as he got some of the stuff off his mouth, he said " Use Quick Attack". Pidgey started bashing and pecking fiercely at Caterpie.

"Nooooo. Caterpie Return." Caterpie was zapped into the pokéball. Karen paid Ryan ¥250 and said "You are gonna pay for damaging my pokémon."

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser" Ryan snorted. As they were about to go their separate ways, they heard a faint but shrill cry; it sounded like a pokémon. Ryan and Karen started to follow after the voice, which led them to a small meadow behind a bush. There were about 25 Fearows and Ratattas attacking a small, orange lizard-like creature. Ryan aimed his pokéwatch at the pokémon being attacked. A hologram of the creature appeared in mid-air.

"_Charmander: A fire pokémon: It is said that if the flame on its tail ever goes out, it will die._"

Ryan looked at the Charmander's tail. The flame on its tail was slowly dimming.

"I have to save him." He stated, starting to rise up, but Karen pulled him back down.

"If you go out there, those Fearow and Ratatta will start attacking you. You can get hurt really bad idiot."

"I don't care, I'm going to save it." Ryan pulled away from the girl's grip and ran into the clearing."Hey you Pokémon, leave that Charmander alone."

Only two Fearows actually heard him and started to fly toward Ryan. One Fearow used its beak to open up a long cut on Ryan's shoulder, starting a serious bleed. "Shoot!" he cursed.

The other Fearow started to try the same thing to his face, but Ryan jumped out of the way just in time. "Gooooo Pidgey. Use Sand attack and Gust now!" The bird did as was told and sprayed sand into the group of attacking pokémon, getting into their eyes. They could not see where they were going, and soon Fearows started to battle Fearows and Ratattas with Ratattas. Before the pokémon started to retreat back into the grass, he threw two pokéballs, one for a Fearow and one for a Ratatta. Soon they were caught.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Karen asked, coming out of the bushes.

"Yeah. Pidgey, Return!" Ryan started to advance toward the injured Charmander. The flame on its tail was barely lit, and had been nearly beaten unconscious. Ryan scooped it up in his arms, and started running through Route 1, the road toward Viridian City and hopefully the Viridian City Pokémon Center before it was too late. Karen followed behind." Keep its tail lit while I'm running or its tail will go out." The girl nodded and started tending to the weak flame. On the path, they came across a pokémon trainer who wanted a pokémon battle.

"Hey kid, I'll battle you." They asked, but the two kids and a Charmander ran right pass him. " OKI'll battle you laterthen."

Every minute was critical, but they were slowing down. Ryan was starting to feel shoulder pains from carrying the Charmander and felt like he was going to drop it. Karen was about to stumble to the ground from running all day. But after a few more minutes, they started to see a tall building rising from the trees. It was a part of Viridian City! 

"Hang on Charmander, we're almost there." Ryan encouraged. But it seemed that the Charmander would not make it.

Soon, they departed the small field of Route 1 and entered the small courtyard of Viridian City.They looked for the Pokémon Center, but there was none in sight. So they stopped someone on the street to ask for directions.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where the Pokémon Center is?"

"Go down that street two blocks." The man said.

"Thanks" the two kids said, and ran off. The street was crowded with people and shops. They pushed through the people on the street with growing fear of Charmander passing away if they weren't quick enough. "Out of the way people. Injured pokémon coming through."

After the two blocks, the turned left at a corner. Standing there, partially being rebuilt, was the huge Viridian City Pokémon Center.


	3. Injured and Healed

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch.3: Injured and Healed  
By BlastSage**

Ryan burst through the Pokémon Center's glass doors and slammed into the front desk. " Someone! Someone, please help this Charmander!" he yelled.

"Coming," said a soft, warm voice. A woman with two loops in her red hair and in a nurse's clothes appeared from a door to the right. " Hello. I am Nurse Joy of the Viridian City Pokémon Center. May I help you?"

" Nurse Joy, we found this Charmander being attacked on Route 1 by Fearows and Rattatas. It is badly injured. And its flame on its tail is almost out. Can you help it?"

"Yes, right away." Nurse Joy turned on a microphone. "Attention. We need a stretcher for a small fire pokémon. Report to the Intensive Care Unit stat!" Right away a team of Chansey came in the room with a fireproof stretcher and carried Charmander away.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, but what happened to the outside of the Pokémon Center?" asked Karen.

"During an attack by Team Rocket, a boy's Pikachu managed to beat them, but unfortunately the Center was destroyed by the Pikachu's attack. It happened about a month ago. I think his name was Ash Ketchum. Oh my, what happened to your arm?" the nurse said.

"Oh. One of the Fearows that attacked Charmander attacked me when I was saving it." Ryan looked at his shoulder. The bleeding had gotten worse due to carrying Charmander for a couple of miles.

"Well, that was a very foolish thing to do. Go down that hallway to the Trainer Ward to get it treated." And with that, the nurse hurried into the Intensive Care Unit. A light when on above it.

As Ryan was walking down the hallway, Karen asked who Ash Ketchum was.

"Ash is a friend of mine from Pallet town, like me. Trainers were supposed to get their pokémon and Trainer's Licensee about a month ago. I was 9 at the time, but I was going to turn 10 the next month with 2 other kids, so we got to start late." As he explained, they heard screaming down the hall. They both decided to listen in on what was being said.

"Yes sirbut we need more timetomorrow is a little earlyNO, not yetkill themyes sirright away." Then they heard a beep and footsteps coming toward the door.

"Hide" Karen whispered, at the same time headed toward the ventilation system. They left a crack in the door and saw the door swing open as a huge guy with green and purple hair step out into the hallway and disappear around another corridor. 

"Let's follow them", Ryan said. Karen pulled him back down.

"Later, but first you have to go and get your shoulder fixed. She pointed to the injury, which and gotten slightly bigger. With a nod the two kids went down the hallway to the Trainer Ward. It was practically empty except for a girl that looked like she was fourteen and a guy leaning over her. The girl looked like she was pretty mad.

"C'mon, Jessica," the guy said,"you know you want to go out with me. How about Friday night." Then he tried to kiss her.

"NO!" And with that Jessica smacked the guy." Leave me alone Richard! I don't go out with snobs like you."

"Fine than. I'll go out with another girl. Then you will be sorry you ever dumped me." And he left.

"The nerve of some people." Then she noticed the two trainers in the room staring at her. " Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Jessica. I am the nurse of the Trainer's Ward."

"Uhhi. I'm Ryan and this is Karen."

"Welcome Ryan and Karen." She said. She looked at Ryan's injury."Oh my, you need immediate medical attention." She examined the wound. You need surgery right away to heal that.

Gulp."Surgery? Isn't that a little intense?" Ryan shakily said.

"Don't worry. Surgery is not that bad. Besides, you'll be asleep when we do it. But you have to go right away." The nurse whistled as a team of Chanseys and a Kadabra came with a stretcher. Kadabra used his telekinetic abilities to lift Ryan onto the stretcher.

"AAHHHHH" he screamed. Kadabra used his psychic abilities to calm Ryan.Soon he was nearly asleep as he was headed toward the doors which lead to the surgery room. " See you in a few hours Karen." The doors closed behind them.

"OK," she said," now where did that green and purple haired guy go?" She left the Trainer Ward and headed down the same corridor the guy went. But all she could see in the darkness were shadows of old equipment that had the effects from years of being left alone, not used. Karen felt scared, but also felt an eerie sense of being followed. Just as she felt that no one was following her, a hand clamped down on her shoulder with a firm grip. Another hand covered her mouth with a handkerchief before she could scream. She breathed in deeply with the little air she squeezed in, but there was something strange about that air. Her stranger turned her around to face her, and the last thing she saw was the green and purple hair. Then she fell into the grip of unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Ryan awoke in a bed in the Trainer Ward next to a window. It was raining, and he could hear heavy thumps banging on the window. He rested for several more moments before Jessica came to see him.

"The operation was a success. You should be able to leave in about three days."

"That's great!" he replied.

"There is also someone who wants to say hi to you." She stepped to the side to reveal and orange-red glow. "Char, Charmander!"

"Charmander" Ryan said as the fire Pokémon climbed up to the bed.

"He nearly didn't make it TWICE. But our teams of doctors are one of the best. You got it here just in time."

"Charmander char char charman char charmander!" Ryan took out his Abra to translate.

"_Charmander wishes to thank you for saving his life._" Abra translated.

"Your welcome Charmander" he said with a smile. "Charmander, why were those Rattata and Fearows attacking you?"

The small pokémon replied "Char charman charman charmander. Charman man der charmander."

"_He says that they were attacking him because he was not a pokémon that lived in Route 1. They attacked him because they thought he was of danger to them since they have never seen a Charmander._" Abra said.

"Oh, well now he is safe." Ryan turned to Charmander."Charmander, would you like to be my pokémon?"

"Char!" Ryan felt that that was a yes and set a pokéball down on the ground. Charmander tapped the button on front and zapped into the pokéball with no struggle.

"All right, I got Charmander!" he exclaimed.

Jessica came over." Ryan, do you know where your friend is?"

"Karen? I haven't seen her since before the operation. Why?" he asked.

"Well," Jessica started,"you've been asleep for a day now and I haven't seen her in all that time."

"What?! She's MISSING?!" Ryan jumped out of bed. We have to go and find her.

"Get back into bed Ryan!" The nurse said in a very stern voice. We'll find her later. At that moment that Richard guy came in again. While the two started arguing about a date, Ryan thought about where Karen could have gone. In the middle of his thoughts he fell asleep.

----------------------------------------

Karen had awakened in a small, damp room. All lined up against the walls were tons of computers and cables. The green and purple haired guy was sitting at one computer console, eating a sandwich and typing something up. Karen moved, and the guy detected it. He turned around to face her.

"Well hello there dear." The guy said. "I see that you have awakened from your sleep. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aftran. I work forwell I shouldn't really tell you since we are a secret organization. And when something is secret, we don't need anybody nosing in our business!"

"Let me go you big bully!" Karen screamed. Aftran just laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go now," Aftran said with deep hatred in his voice. "You have seen to much, and if you did manage to escape, our whole organization and our operations would be in jeopardy. So I give you two choices: you join us or you die. Simple as that."

"I choose this." Karen spit in Aftran's face. Aftran glared at her. 

"Your gonna pay for that." Then Aftran left out the door, leaving Karen alone in the room.


	4. Escape

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch. 4 Escape  
By BlastSage**

"I have to find a way to get out of here." Karen thought. The thought of staying in this room with Aftran was making her sick. "How will I get out of these ropes?" She thought for a short while when she got an idea. She started to jump around in her chair, trying to shake a pokéball loose. When it did it fell next to her feet. The next thing she did was kick the pokéball on the ground. A bright flash of white light illuminated the dark room as Beedrill came flying out. Beedrill had a few hours to sleep before the hypnosis effect wore off.

" Beedrill, help me break out of these ropes." The Beedrill obeyed and started to scratch and stab the ropes, being careful not to scratch his master's hands. It took five minutes, but finally the rope snapped apart. Karen recalled her Beedrill and headed for the door when she heard footsteps coming her way. She went back to the chair and pretended to still be tied up. 

Aftran came storming through the door, an angry look on his face. He took one look at Karen, then went to a computer console. Karen was close enough to see the screen, so she could see him bring up a file and save it to disk. While doing so, Karen kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!" Aftran screamed. "Your gonna definitely pay for disrespecting me!" He grabbed a green pokéball. "Venonat, go and tackle her!" The ball of fur popped out and jumped at Karen. Karen grabbed Beedrill's pokéball and threw it. The Beedrill came out and started to punch at the Venonat. The Venonat was getting very weak, but tried to attack by using Disable. The bee managed to dodge it and gave a Twinneedle, fainting Venonat.

"Beedrill! Attack Aftran until I get away!" Beedrill followed and started to sting Aftran. Karen was about to leave, when she remembered the disk. She took the disk out of Aftran's hand, who was writhing on the floor in pain. She recalled Beedrill, then she escaped.

As she made her way down the hall toward the front of the Pokémon Center, she could hear Aftran's echoing voice screaming "Damn you! I'll get my revenge and kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

----------------------------------------

Ryan was sound asleep dreaming about being the new Pokémon League Champion when a loud "WAKE UP!" startled him awake. It took him 30 seconds for his eyes to adjust before he could see Karen's face looming over him.

"Karen, where were you?" he asked groggily.

"Ryan, I was kidnapped by that guy with the green and purple hair. His name is Aftran. And he is bad news. I have a disk that he made with me. Now we just need a computer.Now!" She looked really impatient.

"Slow down and let me get my laptop." Ryan dug into his backpack and produced a black, sleek laptop computer. He turned it on and inserted the disk. He clicked the drive icon, and instantly, a whole list of people's names appeared. They both scrolled down the list. Karen pointed to a name in the middle. It was Aftran's name. Ryan double-clicked on it, and a separate window opened up.

Aftran Miles

Rank: 11th in command

"Eleventh in command?" Karen asked. "Eleventh in command of what?"

"Let's find out." Ryan went back to the list and went up 11 names. At the top was an underlined name in bold. He clicked on it.

No information available

"O" Karen said suspiciously. "Something is very weird here."

"Yeah" he replied. He closed the laptop. "Guess we'll find out some other day. Right now I need some sleep." And with that Ryan went right to sleep.

"Guess I should too." Karen took a nearby bed and went to sleep too.

----------------------------------------

Somewhere

"You have disappointed me." A deep, terrifying voice said, with a little bit of hesitation in his voice. "Now you will have to get the disk back. If you fail to, you will be punished severely."

"Yes, I know, sir." said Aftran weakly, bruised from Beedrill. " I promise I won't disappoint you again."

"Good. Now leave." The screen blanked out.

" I will get you," whispered Aftran, "and when I do, I'll strangle you and your pokémon to death." Then he let out a maniacal laugh.

----------------------------------------

"Well Ryan," said Jessica, a few days later, " your shoulder is as good as new. You are allowwed to leave now. I'll really miss you. And you too, Karen."

"Goodbye Jessica. C'ya next time." Ryan and Karen said together. Then the left the Trainer's Ward, out of the Pokémon Center, and toward Viridian Forest.

"That was fun, getting to help all the injured Pokémon." Karen said.

"Yeah, if you weren't stuck in bed for nearly a week." They both laughed. On their way, they noticed the Viridian City Gym, but it was closed. So they kept on going until they made their way to the Forest Gatehouse. Inside was a Pokémon Center and a Pokémart. "Oh yeah." Ryan entered the small mart. He went to the computer software section, where something caught his eye

Meanwhile, Karen went to get her pokémon healed, than sat on a couch, relaxing. Ryan came walking through the Center doors a few minutes later and sat next to her.

"Guess what I bought!" grinned Ryan. He pulled a box out of a bag.

New by Silph Co. Make your own Tm's

Includes instructions to make your own Tm and 1 Hm.

"Cool!" Karen watched Ryan install the program into his laptop. As soon as it was finished installing, he immediately got to work. Within minutes, Ryan took out a pokéball and faced the button on it with the infrared window on the screen. A red beam connected the two objects, and the ball started to glow white, than red.

"Now my Fearow knows Cyclone." Ryan stated. He put the pokéball back on his belt and put the laptop away. "What do you say we go for a pokémon training session?"

"OK." Karen said. And they both went out the door toward the entrance of Viridian Forest, unaware of an enemy watching them, clutching a pokéball.

----------------------------------------

"Soon" Aftran said. Then he crushed the ball to pieces.


	5. Pain with a Vengeance

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch. 5 Pain with a Vengeance  
By BlastSage**

"Ratatta, finish it off with with Hyper Fang." Ryan commanded. Ratatta charged at the Metapod and bit it hard, causing a few cracks to appear, depleting the last bit of energy that Metapod had saved.

"Awdrats." Said the bug catcher as he paid Ryan ¥50. "You have trained your pokemon very well." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Ryan beamed. He and Karen had been going through the forest raising their Pokémon's levels. Their pokémon had each gained a level, plus developed new skills and strategy.

It was about noon, so the two trainers decided to have a picnic lunch. Not far off, their pokemon were eating a special mix of pokémon food, and playing near the lake. The sky was a wonderful shade of light blue, with little wisps of clouds and the sun shining down on them. Just as they were getting used to the beautiful day, a sharp object came slamming down on the blanket they were sitting on. It nearly grazed Ryan's face. 

Ryan and Karen screamed in horror. Their pokémon heard this and rushed to see what was going on. When they reached the picnic area, they observed a boy a little older than Ryan who was wearing a samurai costume. In his hand was a long, curved sword.

"Are any of you a pokémon trainer from Pallet?" they guy said, in a real strait forward voice.

"I am. Why?" Ryan demanded, an angry look on his face.

The samurai put his sword away. "I challenge you to a pokémon battle. Two on two."

"Then I accept." Ryan said. The two boys took their place in a large field. Both of them had serious looks on their faces, almost as if they were trying to drill into each other's minds to see what pokémon they would first choose. Nothing happened for a few moments. The only sound was that of the wind blowing through the grass. Finally, Ryan broke the silence. "Rattata, goo!" Rattata jumped into stance from the side.

"Then I choose Pinser. Squash that novice and his rat." A giant beetle zapped into existence, snapping the pincers on his head. "Use your Guillotine attack!" Pinser got ready for the attack.

"Oh crap," Ryan mumbled, "Rattata, dodge the attack and give it a Hyper Fang." 

Just as the Pincer came within a few inches, Rattata jumped up into the air, did a half somersault, than landed on Pincer, sinking his fangs in deep. The bug tried to use its pincers to shake him off, but it was useless. The odds were looking good for Ryan. Then, they got much better. For no reason at all, Rattata did the strangest thing at that moment. First, it jumped off of Pincer. The second he hit the ground, he started to glow white, engulfed in energy.

"What's happening to my pokémon?" Ryan asked, mainly to himself. Then it hit him. "My pokémon is evolving!"

The flash of light only lasted a few seconds. Out of the now dimming light emerged an evolved pokémon, Raticate.

"Rat rati rati raticate." He said.

"Alright! Raticate, use your Quick Attack!" Raticate instantly obeyed and started to dash at the Pincer.

"Pincer, return quickly." He let the pokéball take charge as the beam raced toward his bug. It became a two-way race to get to Pincer. Even though the beam was traveling faster than the Raticate, the Raticate was much closer. A few seconds later, a pretty confused and dazed pokémon was recalled to their pokéball.

"Very good, beating my Pincer. But lets see how you do against my Butterfree." And with that remark, he released his Butterfree, which had just evolved the day before. "Butterfree, use your Stun Spore attack.

"Freeee, free fre freeeee!" screeched the flying insect, as it delivered a huge cloud of yellow dust. The Stun Spore moved swiftly toward Ryan's side.

"Raticate, return!" Raticate just moved to the side to watch the rest of the battle. "Go Charmander! Use your Ember attack, Quick!" Charmander waved his tail very rapidly as he flung rapid balls of fire at the dust cloud.

KAAABOOM!

The cloud and fireballs exploded on impact, sending Ryan and the Samurai back a couple of feet. Meanwhile, the two pokémon were really brawling it out in the field. Butterfree was delivering packed tackles, once in a while knocking Charmander down. Just as Butterfree was about to make the final move, Charmander released his Leer attack. Butterfree stopped in its tracks. While it was dazed, Charmander used his Scratch attack repeatedly, raking Butterfree to the point where it could handle it no more.

"Butterfree, return." Butterfree entered its ball. "You win." The samurai gave Ryan his money and walked away.

"Yess, I wi-." Ryan stopped in the middle of his sentence. His Charmander was at the base of his feet, lying there unconscious. "Charmander, return." After Charmander went into the pokéball, Ryan searched to see who had knocked out Charmander. When Ryan looked up, he saw a figure with green and purple hair, staring down at him. Aftran.

"Pretty good match kid," he complemented. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I believe you have something that belongs to me. I don't want to cause trouble, so just hand it over." He squeezed on Ryan's neck hard, then shoved him to the ground.

"Oooff!" Ryan fell to the ground with a thump.

"Raticate!" Raticate took his turn and tried to use Hyper Fang on his arm, but Aftran just swatted him away, and Raticate crashed in to a tree.

"Dumb rat" He muttered, rubbing his arm. He then turned around and noticed Karen glaring at him with angry eyes. He couldn't help but give a little laugh. "Well, if it isn't my dear friend, Karen." He cracked an evil smile.

"We Aren't FRIENDS!" Karen growled, with such force it caused Aftran to stagger backwards a bit. Karen went over to help Ryan up. "Stay away from us!" She turned back to Ryan. "Are you ok?"

"I think so," Ryan wearily said. He got up, then grabbed at his neck. "My neck. It really hurts"

Aftran looked at them, then reached for a pokéball. "Let me introduce you to a new friend of mine. Go pokéball!" The ball touched the ground, and out zapped a bell shaped plant with two leaves on each side. Ryan's Pokédex scanned it, made a hologram of the creature, and then provided information.

"_Weepinbell: A Grass Pokémon: The Weepinbell spits out poison powder to immobilize the enemy, then finishes it with a spray of acid._"

"Weepinbell, use Sleep Powder on those kids." The next minute, Karen and Ryan were hit by a blue dust, and fell instantly asleep.

"Weepinbell, Vine Whip those two." Weepinbell gave its response and extended its two leaf "arms" into a very long vine. The vines went up, then slammed down. But the vine whip did not reach Ryan or Karen. Instead, Raticate took the damage, as it was thrown into the ground, hurt. "Ughnot you again! Weepinbell, use Poison Powder, then Vine Whip his whiskers off!"

"Raticate" moaned Raticate. Weepinbell scrunched up, then fired a ball of green powder at Raticate, who was hit by the powder of poison. Energy was being zapped out of Raticate as it grew weaker from inside. It had been poisoned.

"Weep weep weep weep weepinbell!" Weepinbell's vines grew sharp as they flew downward at the pokémon weakening on the ground. Raticate prepared for impact. Suddenly, Weepinbell was blasted off into the air, and was damaged on impact with a tree. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeep." It fainted.

Raticate looked around to see what happened. He looked to his right. The last image he saw before he collapsed was Abra's eyes glowing above him. "Raticate". Then he fell to the ground.

"Now, the disk. Move it, Abra." He took a capsule of the same material that Caterpie use in String Shot, and shot a spray at Abra. The Abra was temporarily disabled, as it could not escape the String Shot cocoon now encased on it. Aftran moved to Karen's backpack and searched it. He found nothing useful except a couple of Potions. "I'll use it on Weepinbell later." He said to himself as he put the Potions in his duffel bag. He then searched Ryan's backpack. There he discovered the laptop, but only took the disk stolen from him by Karen. "The boss will be happy now." He muttered as he recalled Weepinbell, then took the path out of the forest.

----------------------------------------

An hour later

Ryan and Karen woke up with a start.

"Owwmy neck." Those words triggered his memory, and he remembered what had happened earlier. "Where did Aftran go?"

"I don't know" said Karen. That's when she noticed Raticate lying there on the ground, Abra next to it in a cocoon. "Ryan, your pokémon!"

"Abra, Raticate." He went to both of them. Ryan tore the cocoon off of Abra.

"_Thank you, Ryan,_" Abra paused, " _but I'm afraid there is something I have to tell you_"

"Not now." Ryan responded. He went over to Raticate, who wasn't breathing at all. "Whawhat happened?" Tears started to well up in his eyes when he saw Raticate wasn't breathing.

"_Ryan I'm afraid Raticate couldn't make it the poison attack was to much for him. Especially while he was poisoned for an hour._"

"Oh no." Karen said.

"No." Ryan said, quietly at first. "He had to make it." But he knew the truth in his heart.

Karen tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off. "Ryan, I'm sorry."

"No!" Ryan started screaming. "Nooooo!"

It began to rain.


	6. A Rocket's Brotherly Reunion

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch. 6 A Rocket's Brotherly Reunion  
By BlastSage**

Ryan and Karen trudged through the mud, soaking wet from the rain. Ryan was carrying his now deceased pokémon, Raticate. Tears were streaming down his face as he recalled the events that happened earlier.

"Raticate" he whispered. He still couldn't believe how Aftran had killed his pokémon. And with one pokémon against another, too. At that moment, he realized his hate for Aftran. Ryan felt like strangling him for what he had done. "I hope Aftran burns in hell for this. He doesn't have the right to take the life of a pokémon."

Karen couldn't think of anything to say. She was still a bit dazed and what had just happened that afternoon. She glanced at Ryan for a second, and she could see the sadness in his eyes bubbling within him. "I have to do something about this." But her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Ryan falling off a cliff in the path. Luckily, it was a 3-foot drop.

"Rati" said a weak, almost undetectable cry. Ryan and Karen were both stunned. They looked at the ball of fur lying in the small rocks. Raticate was still alive!

Ryan couldn't help but crack a smile. "Raticate must have been unconscious. But I have to hurry to the Pokémon Center before I really lose him." Ryan thought. Ryan scooped up Raticate in his arms and ran through the bushes that lined the outside of Pewter City. Nearly twice he had dropped Raticate dodging medium sized boulders.

"Ryan, wait up!" Karen puffed out as she ran after Ryan, also dodging the boulders. They both ran through the hot forest, which was starting to thin out as they went further up. "Does he have this much bad luck with Pokémon?" she thought.

"Just a little further. Just hold on Raticate." Ryan urged. But Raticates breathing was getting raspy. They continued running until they came to a clearing. Ryan knew where the Pokémon Center was this time because he had visited Pewter City years earlier.

"Nurse!" Ryan called. He ran up to the front desk, and was surprised to see the Nurse from Viridian City staring at him. "Hey, this isn't Viridian City?"

"You must have met my sister, Joy." She said. She took the Raticate out of Ryan's arms. "I'll take this Pokémon and heal it. It should be fine after a few hours. But we need to know how it got in this condition."

After Raticate was taken to the emergency room, and after Ryan and Karen had their pokémon healed, Ryan explained the whole thing, about Aftran and how he had also kidnapped Karen. "I think I better report this man to Officer Jennie. He sounds very dangerous." She got up and left through the back door.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Ryan. 

Karen shook her head. "I don't know. I suppose we could just explore Pewter City for a while."

"Alright." replied Ryan. So off they went, out through the double doors and into the hot afternoon. They explored the various little shops lining the sides of the path they were taking. "Pokémon Beauty Salon, Pokémon Gaming Center, PokéRepair Shop"

"Pokémon Museum!" shrieked Karen. She grabbed Ryan's wrist and dragged him over to the front entrance.

A man appeared at the ticket window. He had beady eyes, which were enlarged by his large glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat.

"Welcome to the Pewter Museum of Pokémon Science. The admission fee is ¥50 each. Are you interested in joining the tour group." Said the man in one breath. 

"Yes!" screamed Karen.

"Shhhh." Said a group of annoyed tourists.

"Sorry." She turned back to the man. "Yes please" Karen dug into her backpack and fished out ¥50. Ryan did the same. They both handed their money to the guy. Then they entered the main lobby, where they quickly found a tour group just starting.

----------------------------------------

An hour later, Ryan and Karen had dispersed from their group and stared intently at two fossils of a Kabutops and an Omastar.

"It looks so powerful." said Ryan dreamily, staring intently at Kabutops. "It would have been perfect for my team."

"Oh yeah." Said Karen, who was studying the Omastar. "Perfect indeed." Their conversation was interrupted by a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, Attention! The new Aerodactyl fossil will be displayed in the North Wing Plaza in ten minutes. This is a very rare fossil that was imported from Cinnabar Island. First come, first serve for seats. Hurry!"

"Let's go." Shrieked Karen as she ran toward a door with a sign that said North Wing Plaza. They entered a large room. They quickly took seats.

As soon as they sat down, a loud explosion resonated through the entire museum.

"What was that!" Ryan asked, surprised. 

"Prepare for trouble!" said a female voice.

"And make it double!" said a male voice.

"That voice sounds so familiar" Ryan thought.

"To pollute the world with devastation."

"To curse all peoples within our nation."

"To spread the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our passion to the stars above."

"Kayla!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!" Ryan screamed in his mind.

"Ryan what's wrong?" Karen asked with concern. "You're trembling."

"Team Rocket, destroying all in its might!"

"Surrender now and forever or you shall fail the fight!"

"OK everyone, give us all your Pokémon!" shouted Kayla over the screaming audience.

"Not to mention this lovely fossil." Harry said, grabbing the case in his hands.

Ryan pushed through the crowd going up to Harry. "I can't believe this is happening." He kept muttering.

"C'mon Kayla, we got what the boss wanted. Let's go." Harry took out a pokéball and threw it. A Graveler popped into appearance. "Graveler, dig us an escape tunnel!"

"No you don't. Go Abra" The green light of the pokéball flashed as Abra shimmered from the air. "Abra, freeze that Graveler in place."

Abra's eyes shone a dark blue, and the same blue created an aura around Graveler.

"What's happening?" asked Harry. Harry suddenly felt the case slip from his arms. He whirled around and grabbed the kid who stole it. He held up a fist. " Why I should-" Harry's eyes suddenly softened. " Ryan?"

"Harry, how could you? How could you have joined Team Rocket?"

Harry stood there for a moment, unblinking. Then he grabbed the case, recalled Graveler, and ran out the hole that the explosion had caused. Kayla followed him.

Ryan, on the other hand, fell to his knees, tears falling to the ground. Karen ran up to him, with Abra hovering close behind. "Why did you do that for? And why were you talking to that guy?"

"Harry" started Ryan. "That wasthat was my big brother!"


	7. Encounter with Flint

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch. 7 Encounter With Flint  
By BlastSage**

The owner of the museum walked up to Ryan and Karen in the rubble.

"I want to thank you for trying to save our Aerodactyl fossil." He said, shaking Ryan's hand. "You were really brave."

Ryan wiped his tears away and stood up to the curator. "Actually" he said, as he produced a Pokéball in his pocket. He threw the pokéball to the ground, and seconds later the Aerodactyl fossil was lying at Ryan's foot.

"The fossil!" Onlookers gasped. The curator just stared.

"Well I neverI have to repay youcould you wait right here please?" The man left, then returned five minutes later.

"I have called Cinnabar Research Center on Cinnabar Island, and they are so happy about you saving the fossil, that we have decided to reward you the fossil. Whenever you feel like getting Aerodactyl revived, just visit the research center and they will revive it for you."

People applauded for Ryan, who was standing there, speechless and blushing. He had an Aerodactyl for his team! As Ryan and Karen left the chattering crowd toward the Pokémon Center, Ryan thought, " _This must be the happiest day of my life_"

----------------------------------------

" This has to be the worst day of my life" muttered Harry, who had just been scolded by Giovanni, for failing him the fossil he wanted. But that wasn't what really bothered him. He went up to his dormitory at Rocket Headquarters. He reached his bed, and grabbed a picture off of his desk. It was a picture of himself, his mother, his father, and his younger brother, Ryan. " _I can't believe that I saw him,_" he thought. " _If only I could have -_"

"Harry!" yelled Kayla, disrupting his thoughts, " The boss wants all Rocket members to meet at the laboratory in five minutes. Let's go!"

Harry sighed, then put up the picture. " I'm coming, just wait." He proceeded down the stairs, pausing a moment to look back at the picture, then met Kayla down the stairs.

----------------------------------------

"Well, I guess this is the place." Ryan was standing outside the Pewter City Gym. He pressed his hand against the rock hard door, and it swung open easily. Karen took a seat to the side, and Ryan walked toward the battle area. He stopped at a rocky field.

A light flicked on a few feet in front of Ryan. A tall figure was silhouetted in the beam.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Rock Gym. I am Flint, the gym leader you will be battling. And you are-"

"Ryan. Ryan Sasako."

"OK, Ryan. Ready to lose to to my Rock types?"

"The question is, are you Ready to lose to my types?"

Flint flinched at the remark, and then he released his first Pokémon. "Onix, go!"

"Abra, I choose you!" Abra appeared on the floor, while Onix appeared to nearly break the ceiling. The sleeping-like Pokémon looked insignificant to the towering rock snake.

Ryan's Pokéwatch went off.

_"Onix: A Rock Pokémon: Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Digletts._

"Onix, Bide attack, now!" Flint commanded. The Onix started to wrap around Abra's thin armored body.

"Abra, Teleport!" Ryan yelled to prevent his pokémon from being crushed. Abra disappeared in a flash, and reappeared behind Onix.

"Now use your Hypnosis attack!" Abra's eyes started to glow a brilliant blue, and hypnotic waves emitted from him and jumped over to the snake. Onix started to waver.

"Onix! Focus Energy!" Onix stopped wavering, but the sleeping effect was starting to take over.

"Abra, make your hypnosis effect stronger." The waves got a brighter blue. The waves started to take effect.

"Bide, Onix!" Onix started to thrash about, getting tired by the minute. Unfortunately, his tail slammed into Abra, who was knocked to the wall and fainted. The hypnosis effect was done, and Onix fell down and asleep. This battle was a draw.

Flint and Ryan recalled their Pokémon. "Very good," said Flint, "But let's see how you fare against my Kabuto!" He threw the Pokéball, and out scuttled what looked like a crab with a rock on its back.

_Kabuto: A Rock/Water Pokémon: A long extinct fossil Pokémon. It can only be resurrected on Cinnabar Island, along with Omanyte and Aerodactyl._

Ryan thought for a second, thinking who he should choose. He picked up a pokéball and threw it.

"Raticate!" it screamed.

Ryan kneeled down next to Raticate. "Are you sure you're up to this fight?"

Raticate nodded yes.

"OK, then. Use your Quick Attack!" Raticate bit Kabuto hard, and almost immediately, Kabuto's strength was nearly gone.

"Flint cursed under his breath, then said "Kabuto, Scratch." Kabuto scuttle over to Raticate and raised its claw, but Raticate was much faster, and tackled the rock. Kabuto flipped onto its back, and didn't get up.

"Arggggg! You win, Ryan." He tossed Ryan the Boulderbadge and a TM.

"All right! I won my first gym match! Yeah!" Ryan recalled Raticate, stored the TM in his backpack, and pressed a button on his watch. A small laser shot from the infrared port on the front and hit the badge. Then a small compartment opened in the watch, and Ryan put the badge in there, where the compartment sealed closed.

Ryan walked outside into the sunshine. A few seconds later Karen burst from the gym and hugged Ryan.

"You won your first match! And Flint is tough!" She hugged him again.

"Uh, yeah." Ryan said nervously, blushing.

Karen realized what she was doing and backed away, her face turning beet red.


	8. *Mt. Moon, or Mt. Conspiracy?

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Special Edition Chapter ****#1  
****Ch. 8 Mt. Moon, Or Mt. Conspiracy?  
By BlastSage**

The day was hot and tiring. Ryan and Karen were about to faint from the busy yet boring day they had. After Ryan had won his first badge, they had set out on the nearest route toward Mt. Moon. So far they had only encountered a few bug trainers (which Ryan and Karen won easily thanks to his Abra and her Beedrill), and a mysterious group of shorts-loving trainers. Indeed, they had done a lot of battling, but saw no Pokémon to catch. So they were quite relieved when they reached the Mt. Moon Pokémon Center.

When they entered the center, a man ran up to them, then shook each of their hands.

"Hello there." He said in a really fast voice. " Do I have a deal for you! I have a rare, very expensive Magikarp! They are hard to catch, so this will probably be your only chance to get one. They are for a small price of ¥500. What d'ya say?"

"I'll" Ryan began to say. But then he took quick glance at Karen's disbelieving face. "I – I don't think I'm interested." He finished.

The man's face went disappointed. "But Magikarp evolve into Gyrados, a very rare feat to accomplish by how weak err um"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Ryan said, as he and Karen walked past the guy. As they approached they desk, Karen talking about how Magikarp were very common and very weak, making them very hard to evolve, Ryan was sure that he had heard the guy mutter under his breath "Wait until Aftran gets his hands on you" But he shook that thought out of his head. "_It couldn't be_," He thought.

After they healed their Pokémon, the two trainers sat at the café area for something to eat. They had a map open all on the table, planning on how to get through Mt. Moon.

" It's very easy to get lost in Mt. Moon." lectured Karen. " And the Clefairy and Clefable that are supposed to guard the mountain like to trick trainers into getting lost. So we can't split up, and we have to plan a path..."

"Yeah" Ryan said dreamily. He stared at the window, looking at the towering mountain. His mind wandered back about two years ago to his brother, who he had just spotted while in Pewter City. He remembered how his mother had got off the phone, a sullen look on her face. He remembered how she had taken him for a walk onto Route One, how she said that his brother had disappeared, and how he had wept weeks after. He kept on dreaming until a sudden bright flash of blue appeared over the mountain. Ryan tried to squint his eyes to see what it was, but the flash of blue vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. That was when he realized that Karen was packing her stuff away.

"Got it?" She got up, ready to go.

"Uhyeah, I got it." Ryan stood up and left with Karen, both not knowing that they were in for a couple of very big and secret surprises.

----------------------------------------

They entered the cave entrance, as a rush of cool, damp air came up to meet them. They had only taken a few steps when they were engulfed in darkness.

"It's too dark!" shrieked Karen as she felt something slither next to her leg.

"Charmander, light the way!" Ryan said in a whisper. For that brief section when the pokéball flashed open like a bolt of lightning, Ryan and Karen saw a group of Zubats covering every inch of the cave wall. When Charmander was fully out, the bats took off too destroy the light source.

"_Zubat: A Bat Pokémon: Forms colonies in perpetually dark places. Uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets._"

"Aaaaahhh!" screamed the two as they tried to escape the cloud of Zubats trying to bite their necks. They dove through different openings in the mountain trying to lose the bats. Charmander was close behind using Ember attack to keep them from following.

Ryan noticed this and stopped running. "Charmander is right." He said to Karen. " We have to fight. Go! Abra! Use your Swift attack!" Abra obeyed, and tons of sharp, tiny stars flew at the cloud. A couple of them fell down to the ground, wounded, but still more kept on pouring in.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle! Caterpie, use String Shot!" Karen commanded as she released her pokémon. Beedrill started to peck rapidly at five Zubats at the same time with its stingers, while Caterpie made some others stick together and fall in clumps. But they both along with Abra weren't doing so well because the Zubats had used Supersonic, confusing all three.

Suddenly, Ryan got an idea. "Go Fearow! Cyclone now!"

"Fearooow!" the bird squawked as it flew from the pokéball and into the air. Near the top of the ceiling, it started to spin in circles, as if an ice skater. Small pebbles were starting to rise into the air, as the oxygen left as if it were being sucked by a vacuum. When Fearow was nothing but a blur, it spread out both its wings and slashed them down as if it were slamming a sword down. The following winds were devastating, as hundreds of Zubats were blown away, shrieking in terror and pain.

Ryan, Karen, and their Pokémon were lying on the floor, shielding themselves from the wind, and refused to get up until they could hear no more shrieks. When they all felt that it was safe to come out, they found Fearow fainted on the ground. Ryan gave Fearow a revive he had saved, then recalled his pokémon back, except for Charmander. Karen did the same.

"That was too scary." Said Karen. " Those Zubats were way too aggressive."

"I agreeKaren, you might want to see this." Ryan said, pointing to a small opening. Karen looked where he pointed and gasped, for there standing in front of them were three Clefairy, who had come up from hiding to see what all the commotion was about. And they didn't look very happy to see humans.

"_Clefairy: Fairy Pokémon: A rarely seen Pokémon found only at Mt. Moon that are said to come from another planet._"

The Clefairy put their arms into the air and started to wave them back and forth, chanting, but were interrupted by Charmander's Flamethrower attack it had learned after beating the Zubats.

"Clefairy! Clef clef clefairy!" they cried as two jumped away and ran off in fear. One was too badly injured and lay on the floor.

"Oh, you poor thing." whispered Karen, as she took out a potion from her backpack. She sprayed some formula on the pokémon.

"Clef." It said quietly, then fell back, ready to faint.

"Don't worry." Karen took out a pokéball and placed it in front of Clefairy. Clefairy slowly touched the button on front, and was zapped inside. It shook three times, then stopped. Karen put the pokéball in her backpack.

"Blahh." Ryan said. "That was sickening."

"Oh, shut up!" said Karen.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he picked up three rocks that the Clefairy dropped. His Pokéwatch scanned the items into his inventory.

"_Helix Fossil: Fossil of Omanyte._"

"_Dome Fossil: Fossil of Kabuto._"

"_Moon Stone_"

"A Kabuto fossil! I can have a Kabutops just like I wanted. Here" He tossed the Helix Fossil to Karen. "There is your Omanyte."

"Wow!" Karen was excited. "Umcould I also have that Moon stone?"

"Sure." Ryan replied, as he handed her the stone.

"Char! Char charmander!" Charmander reminded them that they were to get going. So Ryan and Karen followed.

----------------------------------------

The next day, Ryan and Karen stilled continued to try to get through the mountain. Ryan had left the map back at the Pokémon Center, so they were officially lost.

"I'm tired, and I miss the sun." whined Karen. Charmander nodded its head in agreement.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore, because I can see light up ahead." He announced, almost screaming. All three ran up ahead. The light was only twentyten feet away"

They burst into the outside. "Finally, we ma-." Ryan started, but suddenly stopped because they did not reach Cerulean City, or anywhere near it. They had come across something that they knew was forbidden.

Up ahead, a flock of Zapdos were flying in the sky, playing a game with a family of Houou. Marills, Lugias and Articunos rested and swam in a nearby a lake, and up in the distance, they could see Moltres diving into and out of a volcano. A glance at the forest on their left revealed a bunch of Mews playing Hide and Seek.

"_Articuno: An Ice Pokémon: A legendary bird pokémon that is said to appear to doomed people who are lost on icy mountains._"

"_Zapdos: An Electric Pokémon: A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts._"

"_Moltres: A Fire Pokémon: Known as the legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flash of flames._"

"_Mew: A Psychic Pokémon: Is so rare it is claimed to be a mirage by many people. Only a few people have seen it worldwide._"

"_Marill: A Water/Electric Pokémon: The evolved form of Raichu. A new species of the Pikachu family._"

"_Houou: No further information._"

"_Lugia: No further information._"

There were many more rare Pokémon, but were too unreal to describe.

"Ryan" Karen stammered. "Wewe are looking at rare Pokémon!"

Ryan couldn't believe the site. "_How could it be that these Pokémon were behind Mt. Moon, but nobody noticed?_" he thought.

"Because we try to keep it hidden, and nobody without their authorization codes should be here right now." said a voice behind them. Karen and Ryan slowly turned around to see who had caught them. Behind them stood a teenager, about sixteen, with jet black hair. He wore a purple lab coat with the Psychic symbol imprinted on the back. But the creepiest part that stood out the most about the guy was his eyes, which was a steely gray. And he didn't look very happy.

"Uh" Ryan just said.

"We got here by accident." Karen stammered, her voice slightly shaky.

The guy looked off into the distance. "I told them Zubats and Clefairy were to easy." He gave a sigh, then turned back to Ryan and Karen. "Well, there is no way PL can hide this from you, so come with me." And with a flutter of his coat, he led Ryan and Karen down the mountain.

----------------------------------------

_Meanwhile_

Aftran had just come out of the cave that the two other trainers came from. He looked around at the pokémon paradise, amazed in awe. "The boss can make a load off of this place. You have got to see this." He reached his hand down the cave, and helped someone else out. She was a head shorter of Aftran, with long blond hair reaching down to her waist. She looked around, with the same look of interest as her new partner had shown.

"This place is a gold mine." She said. "It was a good thing that we sent that spy following those two twerps."

"Sure was, Nwad" he said as he slowly bent down and slowly kissed his new partner on the cheek. Nwad blushed. She had a huge crush on Aftran. "Now let's go and find out more about this place"

----------------------------------------

"So what are your names, anyway?" the man asked.

The two looked at each other, then they both replied.

"Ryan Sasako." Ryan said.

"Karen. Just Karen." said Karen.

"Now that you know who we are, you mind telling us who you are, and what this place is?"

He seemed to hesitate, then turned around to face them. His eyes reflected the sun, making it seem as if he had some kind of power. "Very well. My name is Ttocs. And this," he said, as he motioned over to the rare pokémon, " Is the PLPreservation. And it is supposed to be kept a secret, only known to authorized personnel." He explained. They continued walking.

"Well, what does PL stand for?" Karen asked.

Ttocs gave a grunt. "Pokémon League."

"You mean the Pokémon League is in charge of this, and never told the public?!" Ryan stated.

"Don't you kids ever shut up?" Ttocs warned, and that was the end of the conversation.

When they had gotten off the mountain, Ttocs went over to a tent, told them to wait outside, and entered it. They could hear voices discussing something. Then Ttocs came out and motion them in.

"Inside were all sorts of pictures of dragons, like Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite. The tent emitted incense that made Ryan and Karen feel relaxed. They walked all the way to the end of the tent, up to a desk. The chair that was behind the desk swiveled around, and Ryan and Karen gasped at whom was sitting in the seat.

"It's Lance, from the Elite 4!" they both squealed.

Lance cracked a smile. "Well, even here I am still a celebrity." He said. Then his smile disappeared. "Anyway, I have found out from Ttocs that you stumbled into this preserve by accident." Is this true?"

"Y-yes sir." Ryan replied. He was starting to get uncomfortable, if he was in trouble with one of the top Pokémon Trainers in the world.

"Well, judging by your ages and being that you are new trainers, I will let you go under one condition." He said. "That you never, ever tell anyone about this place, understand?"

The two nodded their heads in agreement. "Yes sir."

"Good. You can stay for the rest of the day, but tomorrow, Ttocs will show - "

Lance was interrupted by a scientist that burst through the tent flap. "Lance, the female Articuno. She just laid to 4 eggs!"

Lance rushed out of their in a heartbeat, followed by the man who interrupted them, Ttocs, and Ryan and Karen, who would never miss out at a thing like this. The ran half a mile in the direction of the lake. When they all reached there, there was a crowd of people surrounding what was probably the new mother Articuno. Pokémon had also gathered, hovering over the spot. Everyone let Lance go past, allowing Ran to slip through with Karen. At the front lay a beautiful sky blue Articuno with soft, white feathers, making the bird look like a living sky with clouds. Beside her lay three blue, ice covered eggs.

"Rick," called Lance, referring to the gut in the tent earlier, "didn't you say there were _4_ eggs?"

Rick looked horrified at that moment. "Oh my goshsomebody stole an egg!" Commotion started to sound around the crowd. The Articuno gave out a high pitched, angry tone. The Pokémon started to power up for an attack to whoever was caught. Lance stood up.

"Well, it wasn't you kids because you were with me." said Lance. He tried to yell over people's voices. "Did anyone see anyone or anything strange going on while you were here?"

"Sure did." Said a voice behind everyone. They all turned. Ryan and Karen's curiosity turned into anger. Aftran stood quite a distance away, along with Nwad, who was holding the egg in her arms. They both let out a laugh.

Aftran spoke up. " So, Lance the Dragon Master, and the trainer Ryan with his girlfriend. Hey Ryan, how's that Raticate of yours? A ha ha ha ha ha."

That comment made Ryan fume. His Raticate had nearly died from that attack. Aftran was going to get his fair share now.

"Give back that egg, and maybe you can go free without a harsh punishment." yelled Lance.

"Oh, I don't think so." replied Nwad. "This egg rightfully belongs to us, now." She smiled evilly.

"That's right." continued Aftran. " And soon, this whole valley will belong to the two of us, or at least our boss."

Ryan took a look at the Articuno. She was looking extremely tired, but he could also feel her sadness and despair. "_I can't let them hurt her like that._" he thought.

"I choose you, Charmander!" Charmander zapped out from the pokéball, shouting out its name and standing in a fighting stance, ready for battle.

"Could I take care of the kid and his pokémon?" Nwad whispered to Aftran.

"Sure." he whispered back. "The battle should buy us some time."

"Right." Nwad handed the egg to Aftran, then faced her challenger. "Ditto, come out!" Ditto appeared, stretching after being in the pokéball for a couple of days.

"Let's do it! Charmander, Ember attack!" Charmander whipped his tail about, sending embers flying toward Ditto.

"Ditto, Transform!" Ditto glowed a multicolored light, which faded away to reveal another Charmander. The embers hit Ditto/Charmander, but with little damage. "Ditto, Flamethrower!"

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" The two flames met, one trying to push the other. But thanks to the fight with the Zubats, Charmander's experience was higher than Ditto's, so the flames had reached the Ditto. "Now, Slam and Tackle attack!" Charmander lowered its head, gave a running start, and headed toward Ditto.

"Ditto, dodge it, now!" But Ditto was two slow, as the pokémon was sent flying to Nwad's feet, unconscious. Ditto returned to its natural form, limp. "Grrrrr. Return." Ditto was recalled back to its pokéball. "Now I will really teach you not to mess with me. Go Muk! Poison Gas attack!"

"Eww." the spectators all said at once as they covered their noses from the horrible smell. Even Aftran and the other Pokémon were holding their breath.

The only one who wasn't holding their nose or breath was Nwad. "Well, I like the smell of it."

"What a freak." Karen muttered to Ryan.

The Muk took a huge breath of air, and blew it out it a smell so bad that it was toxic. Charmander automatically fainted, no matter how it tried to keep the smell away.

"Charmander, return." He switched pokéballs. "Abra, go! Confusion!"

"Muk, Sludge attack!" Abra got to Muk first. Muk got confused and started to attack itself. "Muk, what are you doing!" Nwad started to yell. " Stop attacking yourself and attack thatbug! Do your Acid Armor." Muk didn't obey, but instead started to fling sludge in every direction.

"Abra Hypnosis." Ryan said, barely dodging a poisonous sludge ball.

"Abra." he chanted as he focused hypnosis waves at Muk. Muk started to slow down at its performance and became calm. Finally, it fell asleep.

"Looks like I win." triumphed Ryan. "Now give us the egg."

"Never." replied Nwad. She kicked at the Muk. "Wake UUPPP!"

"Muk!" it said at an angry tone, as it started to suck in her leg, and advance slowly toward its master.

"Muk, return!" she commanded as she called off the disgruntled Muk. She turned toward Ryan. "You little - "

She was cut off by the sound of a helicopter approaching. It stopped and dropped a ladder down to Aftran and Nwad."

"Bye, losers." They both said as they started to climb the ladder.

"Vaporeon, use Water Cannon and get that egg." Ryan turned around to see who had given that command. Ttocs stood behind Ryan; next to him stood a Vaporeon, blowing a huge spray of water at Aftran. It was just enough, as the egg slipped from his arms, and into Ryan's hands.

"I'll stay behind and get the egg." suggested Nwad.

"Forget the damn egg, we have to go now." They both climbed into the helicopter. The helicopter glowed a dark red – purple, then took off.

A cheer erupted from the team scientists. Ryan walked past them and walked up to the mother Articuno, who looked down at him with flaming red, but soft eyes. "Cuno. Arti Articuno." It called.

Ryan held up the egg. "Here is your egg."

The Articuno stared at Ryan, thinking hard. After a moment of hushed silence, the Articuno spoke. "Arti arti ticu cun cuno articuno art."

"_Articuno says that she is grateful that you fought for her baby, and in return, she would like for you totrain the Articuno as her reward to you._" Abra translated, loud enough for everyone to here.

"Are youare you sure?" Ryan asked, stunned. The Articuno lowered her head yes.

"Congratulations, Ryan." said Lance. "That bird may prove useful in the Pokémon League." Lance winked.

Ttocs was next. "Good work." He said, and walked away, angry at something. Karen ran up to him, but when she got to him, they both just stared at each other.

----------------------------------------

It was sunset as Ryan and Karen walked away from the celebration of Articuno giving birth and the defeat of the villains. Lance had also put up an announcement for all gym leaders to keep a look out for Aftran and Nwad.

The two kids walked up the side of a hill, where they set up their camp for the night. As soon as they were done, they sat and stared at all the rare Pokémon of the planet, having their own celebration; the birds were doing aerial dances in the air, and the Moltres used fire attacks to recreate fireworks. The Marills sprayed fountains of water into the air, and the Mews made colorful light appear, making the effect of colorful fountains in the air. It certainly was beautiful. Ryan and Karen had let out their pokémon to join the celebration.

They said nothing for a few minutes. Then Karen broke the silence. "That was really brave of you, handling Aftran and his partner by yourself."

"Thanks." he said. Then he spoke up. "Do youdo you want to help raise the Articuno."

Karen looked up at him. "Of course. But are you sure?"

"Yeah." he said. They stopped talking. Then, very slowly, he put his arm around Karen's shoulder. He expected her to slap him, but instead, she moved up closer to him.

They continued to watch the celebration until it was time to fall asleep. They both climbed into their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight." whispered Karen.

"Goodnight." whispered Ryan.


	9. Jeremy

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch. 9 Jeremy  
By BlastSage**

"Hey you two, wake up!" yelled Ttocs, causing Ryan and Karen to yell and jump up in the air. The commotion they caused woke up all their pokémon sleeping around them.

"Okay, everybody FREEZE!" Everyone froze in place, either on the ground or in the air. "Better. Now recall your pokémon, get dressed, go get breakfast, and meet me at that tent over." Ttocs pointed to a tent, then walked off the hill, muttering about something like the day before.

"What a grouch." Ryan said to Karen as they walked to the tent an hour later. "I wonder what's bothering him?"

"Well, you can go and ask him." She pointed to Ttocs glaring at them both. Lance stood next to him; his expression was opposite of the grouch next to him.

"Good morning." Lance said, greeting Ryan and Karen. "I hope you had a good rest, because today you have to leave the valley." Ryan and Karen both shook their heads in agreement. "But I think it best that I assign Ttocs to go with you to get a little training of his own and visit the other cities.

"What?!" Ryan said as his jaw dropped to the ground. "He has to come with us?" Ttocs just looked away, trying not to laugh.

"Well, yes, if you don't mind." replied Lance. "I think that he could use the experience raising his pokémon and studying more about them. Now go on, it's time to go." he hurried as he started to push Ryan, Karen, and Ttocs to the mountain. As they neared the cave that lead to the interior of Mt. Moon, they turned around and waved at the scientists and the pokémon. Then they turned around and went inside.

----------------------------------------

"Clef clef clefairy clefaaiiry." chanted Clefairy as she skipped through tunnels and caverns trying to lead Ryan, Karen, and Ttocs out of the mountain. Ttocs walked a few feet back to write a few notes in his notebook, so Ryan and Karen talked in hushed whispers.

"This sucks." whispered Ryan through clenched teeth while glaring at Ttocs. "I can't believe Lance stuck us with him. The dumb ignorant bas-"

"Give him him a chance!" Karen whispered back as she hit the back of his head. They continued to walk in silence. Then Ttocs broke it.

"So, where are we going to stop at." he asked hastily.

"We're heading towards Cerulean City so I can get a Cascade Badge." Ryan snapped.

Ttocs said a simple "hmm" and got back to writing his notes.

"Clefairy clefairy cle cle clefairy!" shrieked Clefairy as everyone stopped. They stood quiet and motionless, straining to hear through the silence. Footsteps could be heard coming toward the small party against the gravel ground. Something that seemed like a flashlight only with a softer glow swepped the ground, creeping near to Karen's foot.

"Wait here." Ryan said as he slowly crept toward the light. Ttocs and Karen heard nothing for a few seconds, which was soon broken by a scream ahead. Ryan came running back, unaware of where he went as he ran smack into a wall and dropped. Another kid came running in moments later, and stopped only to come across a group of people kneeling on the floor trying to help the lunatic person to his feet.

"You scared me for a moment." Ryan breathed.

"Uhsorry about that." said the mystery kid. "The name is Jeremy, and I have been looking for somebody to challenge me all day?" he introduced himself as he took note of Ryan's pokéballs.

"A challenge?" Ryan questioned slyly. He jumped to his feet. "I'll challenge you."

"Fine then. A two on two battle, okay?" Jeremy said as he whipped out two pokéballs.

"Excuse me, but how are you going to battle in such a cramped space?" asked Karen.

"According to my map, up ahead there is a huge cavern next to the exit." Jeremy instructed. He led them forward through a tunnel for half a mile, where a giant cavern was. Up ahead everyone could see light that indicated the exit to Mt. Moon. "Ready for action?" Jeremy asked Ryan.

"You bet." he replied.

"Then lets light up the dark with Pikachu!" he yelled as a yellow mouse popped out of his pokéball."

"Pidgey, go and scrap that mouse." Pidgey appeared and started to beat his wings in his gust attack.

Jeremy just laughed. "Pikachu, show them a real attack with your thundershock." Pikachu turned to his trainer and gave him simple "Pika" and shot lightning from its electric sacs with a loud "chuuuu". Pidgey was shocked badly, but had not fainted yet. "Finish it with another Thundershock."

"Pidgey, return quick." A bolt of lightning zapped the area that Pidgey was lying a second ago. "Raticate, appear."

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha. A Raticate. Pikachu, Thunderwave." Pikachu charged up, then flung an arrow of lightning strait for Raticate, who dodged the attack.

"Good Raticate. Use your Hyper Fang" Raticate bared his fangs, then ran toward Pikachu. Just before Jeremy could shout out for Pikachu's Agility attack, Raticate sank his fangs into Pikachu's back.

"Pikaaaaaa." It screamed in pain, then fainted in a heap on the floor.

"Pikachu!" Jeremy ran toward Pikachu and gave it a revive. As soon as he was sure that Pikachu was ok, he recalled Pikachu and threw out another pokéball. "Sandshrew, kick up a storm, now." Sandshrew popped up and started to swish its tail on the ground, flinging sand into Raticate, who shook it off. "Use Slash."

"Good Raticate. Now tackle attack." Raticate tried to tackle Sandshrew, but was slashed in the face by Sandshrew. Raticate got slashed two more times before Ryan called it off. But Raticate wouldn't go down that easily. It got back up and crouched down on the ground, then used its hind legs to charge and leap toward Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, watch out behind you! Dig!" Sandshrew dug a quick tunnel underground, and Raticate jumped in after him. Everyone advanced toward the tunnel and peered into it. All they could hear were faint battle cries that seemed to get farther and farther away. After five minutes of tense waiting to see who would win, Sandshrew burst through the earth and landed on the ground headfirst. Raticate jumped out of the hole next and landed on Sandshrew, striking a victory pose.

"All right! Raticate, return." Ryan walked toward Jeremy who recalled his Sandshrew. They shook hands, even though Ryan felt that Jeremy didn't want to.

"I'll show you to the nearest Pokémon Center." Jeremy said. He walked toward the exit, followed by everyone else.


	10. The WaterFlower Three

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch. 10 The WaterFlower Three  
By BlastSage**

It was already midafternoon before Ryan, Karen, Ttocs, and Jeremy walked out into the light of day. As soon as they stepped out a large grassy field faced them all with no sign of Cerulean City.

Ryan became a little disgruntled when he saw no civilization. "Hey, I thought you said you knew where Cerulean City was?" Ryan said to Jeremy. "It looks like we're no where near it."

"Hey, chill out dude, it's just around those hills." Jeremy pointed to the hills just east of where they were. "If you want to get to the city by nightfall before they close the gates, you better get going."

"What do you mean you'? You're not coming with us?" Ttocs asked.

"No, I have to go take care of some personal business. Maybe some other time." He said as he started to move toward the other path. He stopped, turned around, and gave a simple nod. "I guess I'll see you all later." And with his short but strange laugh, Jeremy walked back into the cave while Ryan and the others decided to walk in the opposite direction.

----------------------------------------

It was already night when Ryan entered the gym. He was escorted by a security guard to the dressing room of the three women, who claimed that they didn't have any time for a battle. But it turned out that the three gym leaders needed an opening act for their show, and decided that a pokémon battle would be perfect. So Karen and Ttocs went to buy tickets for the last show of the night. They found a seat near the front.

"I'm worried about Ryan's pokémon." Karen said to Ttocs after they found a seat and sat down.

"What about them?" he asked plainly, but with a slight hint of concern.

"He hardly has any pokémon strong against water types, except for Abra."

"Is that so" whispered Ttocs. He began to think quickly about raising the chances of him winning. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Ill be right back." He said to Karen as he disappeared into the crowd.

----------------------------------------

A few minutes later the show began with the announcer's voice ringing through the water filled arena. "Good evening, and welcome to the Cerulean Sister's Water Ballet Show. They will perform in a few minutes, but before they start, they have prepared a small treat for all their fans: a real live pokémon battle!" The crowd roared at the sound of this. "The challenger is young Pokémon Trainer Ryan. He will have to battle one pokémon each in order to win an official Cascade badge. So without further delay, let the battle begin!" Many people cheered as the lights traveled to the pool below.

The red haired sister stepped to the mini island. "_I hope my pokémon are ready._" Ryan thought.

"Seel, go!" Seel popped out of the water and just smiled its somewhat goofy smile at Ryan.

Ryan enlarged the pokéball in hand. "Abra, attack!" Abra came out of the pokéball and sat on the water.

"Seel, Growl and Headbutt." Seel splashed his tail to confirm the order and started to swim at a high speed toward Abra while emitting a small rumble forward.

"Abra, Teleport!" Abra teleported out of the way, and Seel dove under the water just before it smashed into the wall. It then jumped a few feet into the air, but Abra teleported out of the way. "Abra, Kinesis!" Abra swiped both its hands at Seel, causing it to be blown away and land on a mini island. "Do it over until it faints!" Abra repeated his Kinesis attack on Seel. The audience watched in mixed feelings as it saw the Seel being blown down by an invisible hand until it fainted.

The woman recalled the Seel and petted the pokéball. "Poor Seel. I never even got the chance." She walked off the stage, and the blue haired sister appeared.

"Now that you had a warm-up, it's time for the real challenge to begin. Starmie go!" A star shaped pokémon appeared into existence, its red ruby jewel glistening in the bright lights. "Harden and Tackle attack." Starmie suddenly seemed to get brighter and shinier, then started to fly in the air toward Abra.

"Abra, Invisibility. Try to dodge it." Abra shimmered and disappeared out of sight. But no sooner had it become invisible that it became visible again as Abra fell into the water.

"Starmie, Water Gun." Starmie's jets of water penetrated the surface of the pool and pushed the psychic pokémon deeper underwater.

"Abra, return" The beam retrieved Abra from the bottom of the pool. Ryan clipped the pokéball onto his belt and picked up a pokéball in front. He looked at Ttocs in the audience, who gave Ryan a slight nod in return. Ryan smirked, then threw the pokéball. "Jolteon, I choose you. Thundershock!"

"Jollllteon!" Jolteon barked as thunderbolts raced across the water and connected with Starmie, who was blown away by the electricity. The jewel in its center flickered on and off, signaling its decreasing strength. It finally went limp and fell.

A cheer rose for Ryan. Finally, the third sister walked up to the island. She had a worried look on her face. "Slowpoke, come out. Use Disable!" Slowpoke stood still for fifteen seconds before its eyes glowed blue. Jolteon also glowed blue as its Thundershock was disabled. The Slowpoke waddled over to the still pokémon and Mega Punched it into the water.

"Jollllteon." screamed Jolteon.

"Jolteon, use Thunder in the water!"

"Jolt jolt jooooolllllteon!" It said as the water started to boil. Slowpoke was electrified, but didn't show it. It looked like Slowpoke had stayed awake after the attack, but it just took another fifteen seconds before it fainted. The crowd was at this point jumping up and down at the victory.

"Wow! What a battle we witnessed today folks. Ryan has beaten the gym leaders and is now ready to accept the Cascade Badge." screamed the announcer.

"Ryan, as proof of your victory, we award you the Cascade badge." Just as the badge dropped into Ryan's hands, the arena shook violently, causing his badge to fall into the pool. Ryan caught it, but fell into the water instead.

A Graveler broke out of a wall to the side, spitting up dust everywhere. The audience started to run out of the giant gym as two figures dressed in black stepped from behind the pokémon.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double," two voices sang.

"To pollute the world with devastation."

"To curse all peoples within our nation."

"To spread the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our passion to the stars above."

"Kayla!"

"Harry!"

"Team Rocket, destroying all in its might!"

"Surrender now and forever or you shall fail the fight!"

"Not Team Rocket again," screamed the three sisters. "You already ruined our gym a month ago and you do it again!"

Ryan broke the surface of the water, spitting and coughing up water from his mouth. He managed to sputter out "Harry!" Harry looked where the voice came from and staggered back from the shock into a group of people scattering to get out. Ryan went to the side of the pool as Ttocs and Karen pulled him out. Harry managed to get away from the crowd.

"Uh, Ryan! Iuh, I didn't expect you to be here!" Harry said as he stumbled over to Ryan. But Kayla grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

She whispered in his ear, "C'mon. We have a job to do, not to talk around." Harry realized it and took command of his Graveler.

"Graveler, Spin Cycle. Suck up everyone's pokéballs." Graveler obeyed, and used its long arms to spin itself. It soon whirled around in a blur as hundreds of pokéballs from the crowd flew toward Team Rocket."

"Dugtrio, I choose you! Bury a hole under those pokéballs!" Dugtrio popped into view and started skimming through concrete as if it were nothing. The Dugtrio was almost near the pokéballs until it was knocked to the surface.

"Dugtrioooo." said the three-headed digger as it fell limp. Immediately, a Sandshrew jumped on top of it claiming victory.

"What!" she stomped as she recalled it.

"A Sandshrew? That one looks like Je-"

"Ok Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!" A jet of water splashed all over Graveler, weakening it greatly. Harry and Kayla also got wet. But that wasn't all. "Pikachu, Thundershock now!" Ryan looked to his right to see Jeremy's Pikachu charge and release a thunderbolt. Everyone that was wet was electrified, which included Ryan. "Hahahaha!" Jeremy laughed as Team Rocket ran away.

----------------------------------------

"That was amazing," complemented Ryan as he finished his dinner an hour after the encounter had happened.

"So, what made you decide to come back and travel with us?" asked Ttocs curiously.

"Umjust a littlegang in the mountain that tried to challenge me," said Jeremy.

"Oh, okay," yawned Karen. "I'm going to bed now."

"Good idea," yawned Ttocs and Ryan as they followed Karen to the Trainer's Area. "See ya tomorrow Jeremy."

"Sure," he replied. After they had gone, Jeremy called out his Poliwhirl. He checked the slash mark on its arm.

"Poli, poliiii," it whispered faintly.

"I won't let them get us," he told Poliwhirl. "We'll never go back to that life, and that's a promise."


	11. A Trip to the Secret Garden

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch. 11 A Trip To The Secret Garden  
By BlastSage**

The sun crept silently onto Ryan's face as his eyes fluttered open and came to focus in the room he was in. He brushed his hair from his eyes as he swiftly rose from his bed. Too bad he didn't seem to remember that the bed he was sleeping in was a bunk bed. "Ow," he yelped as the pain encircled his head. Once the pain had cleared, he got up, got dressed, and went to the lower level of the Pokémon Center.

He found Karen, Ttocs, and the newest addition to the group, Jeremy, having a discussion on where they should head to next.

"Hey guys, what's up," he asked as he sat down at the table and helped himself to some cereal while releasing his pokémon to the feeding area.

"We're all trying to decide where we should head to next," informed Karen. She pointed to a map of the continent. "I think we should go to Vermilion City and take a cruise trip on the ship _S.S. Imagination_, sister ship to the _S.S. Anne_."

"And sink down to the bottom of the ocean, just like the _S.S. Anne_," remarked Jeremy. "Forget that. I think we should head over to Lavender Town. I heard that there are awesome ghost pokémon that reside there."

Ryan was quietly listening when he realized that Ttocs hadn't said anything yet. "Hey Ttocs, you haven't said where you wanted to go. Have any idea where?"

The other two stopped talking and stared at Ttocs. He could feel the pressure as he spoke his mind. "Well, if you really want to know where I want to go, I think we should visit Bill, the Pokémon Expert. Rumor has it that he has a secret collection of hard to find Pokémon.

Everyone's eyes lit up. "_Hard to find Pokémon!_" they thought. They all finished up their breakfast hurriedly. They ran to collect their Pokémon and take a few snacks for later. "Let's go!" they all said at the same time as they walked out of the building.

----------------------------------------

"This place is crowded," remarked Karen as they came to a beach in Northern Cerulean City. Huge crowds of people were there, all having fun in the sun. "But I don't see any house in sight."

"Look right there," Ttocs said as he pointed to a high cliff about a mile away; a lighthouse stood on top of it. "Let's get started." He pushed his way through the crowd, followed be everyone else.

----------------------------------------

_Clank! Clank! Clank!_

The doorknocker was let go of when the door opened. "Come in," said a friendly voice from within. So the group walked in. The door shut by itself as the lights flickered on. A green haired man walked up to them with a friendly smile. "Hello. I'm Bill, the Pokémon Researcher at this lighthouse. Is there anyway I can help you?"

"Yes," said Ttocs. He introduced the gang to him. "I am a big fan of your researchyou might even say that I do research of my own."

"Oh, really," he replied. "Where do you conduct your research?" Ttocs flipped out a pass showing that he was an authorized scientist at the PL Reserve. "Oh, I see. Well, why don't you come with me and help me on this research project I am currently doing." Bill turned to the rest of the group who was looking around at the huge, decorated walls that surrounded the place. "While I'm gone, maybe you would like to go and visitmy garden? Perhaps practice your training skills?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Ryan exclaimed. Bill handed Ryan, Jeremy, and Karen a map and passes, then escorted them to a hidden back door to the room. Bill opened the door for them as an immense wave of heat filtered toward the group. Through the door, it seemed to be more like a jungle more than a garden.

"You know, it would probably be a good idea to release your pokémon to protect you, since most of the pokémon are very wild and can sometimes be very dangerous," advised Bill as he closed the door. Everyone released their pokémon, then proceeded through the thick plants.

----------------------------------------

"It's so beautiful," Karen admired the beauty all around here. The plants were huge, blotting out a lot of the sunlight, making it very dark. Up ahead, groups of Mankey swung through the trees, observing the group, as a flock of Farfetch'd flew overhead. Just as Ryan, Karen, and Jeremy passed by a group of bushes, the bushes rustled. "What was that," Karen asked, jumping behind Ryan. Their pokémon stood by waiting to defend their trainers from harm.

Jeremy walked carefully to the bushes, followed by his Sandshrew, Pikachu, and Poliwhirl. "Show yourself," he called toward the bushes, a tone of curiosity in his voice.

"Scy-," replied a Scyther as it stepped from its hiding place. The sharp edges of its blades glinted in the hiding sun as it took a fighting position. "Scyther."

"So, you want play hard to catch, do you," Jeremy said in a criminal voice imitation. "_Poliwhirl and Sandshrew aren't very effective against Bug/Flying types_," he thought. "_So I guess I should use-_"

"Pikachu, fire a Thunderwave at Scyther!" Pikachu charged up its electric sacs as it fired a tidal wave of sparks and electricity at Scyther. The energy was so sharp and intense that it went deep into Scyther and paralyzed him. "Now a Thundershock!"

"PiCHUU!" Pikachu cried as another wave of electricity washed over Scyther. He fell to the ground, paralyzed and unable to defend itself.

"Pokéball, go!" Jeremy threw the pokéball at the Scyther, who was sucked in and calmed in the pokéball without struggle. "Yes," he celebrated as he did a victory dance.

"Wow, I would have never caught a pokémon that easily, especially with it being hard to catch." Ryan said.

----------------------------------------

They all continued to walk throughout the afternoon observing, battling, or capturing many more pokémon. Jeremy found and caught a Squirtle, while Karen caught a Bulbasaur and a Nidoran (F).

----------------------------------------

It was early evening when they broke out of the jungle and onto a beach. "Hey Ryan, don't you think it's time that you at least catch one pokémon?" Jeremy asked.

Ryan just walked to the water's edge and stared out onto the horizon where water met sky. "I just really don't see any pokémon that I am interested in." Just as he finished his sentence, he heard a whimpering sound coming from half a mile away. He also heard a voice talking and swearing at it. Ryan followed the voice while Jeremy and Karen waded into the water. The sounds led him to a nearby cave. He stood outside the entrance as the person yelled at it.

"Your worthless," he continued. "I should have never picked you as my pokémon. You screw up orders, you make me look like a fool, and youryour too cute! You can't even help me steal a few pokémon! I'm a laughing stalk at Team Rocket Headquarters! Me, Treft, the fool!" Ryan could then hear a kicking sound.

"Stealing? Kicking!" Ryan was outraged by how this trainer was abusing his pokémon. He stepped in front of the entrance. "Hey, stop treating your pokémon like that!"

Treft turned around and glowered at Ryan. "Hey, stay out of MY business!"

"Not if you keep treating it like that," Ryan said pointing toward the wheezing snake-like animal. He lunged at him.

Treft produced a knife from his back pocket and waved it in front of him. Ryan just luckily fell short of the deadly tool and stayed on the ground. Treft began to laugh. "Not so tough now, aren't you? Maybe now you'll learn to stay out of people's way!" He kept on laughing while he hurled the knife at Ryan. Ryan closed his eyes and waited for the pain, only to realize that there would be none as the knife flew to the ground in a purple energy. "Huh? What happened?" Ryan's Abra appeared between the two boys.

"_Am I too late, Ryan?_" Abra asked.

"No, but I think it is best that you stay out of the way," Ryan replied as he scrambled to his legs as he punched the Treft, sending him into the rock wall. They both got in a brawling fight as Abra sent a psychic call to Karen and Jeremy for help. When they both got there, followed by the other pokémon, they immediately separated the two from beating each other to a bloody pulp.

"What's going on here," Karen asked, trying to restrain Ryan from escaping.

"Let go of me," growled Treft. He bit Jeremy's hand, causing him to let go. He ran out of the cave, only pausing to give Ryan a punch in the stomach, before reaching the cave entrance. Treft gave one last look at everyone in the cave before he spotted Jeremy. "Jeremy!"

"What the hellTreft!" Jeremy jumped behind a rock. Treft just stood there until Charmander started to fling embers of fire at him before he left. 

"What were you doing, Ryan?" Karen asked, peering at Jeremy strangely.

Ryan stood up, recovering from the blows he had taken for what creature was being abused. "Some Team Rocket member named Treft was abusing some pokémon over there," he explained as he made his way toward the back end of the cave.

Ryan picked up the long, slippery snake-like pokémon. "Dratini," it said.

The Pokéwatch scanned the Dratini. "_Dratini: A Dragon Pokémon: Long considered a mythical Pokémon until recently when a small colony was found living underwater._" It shut off with a beep.

The Dratini was bleeding badly from Treft's attacks. It was quivering with fear as Ryan touched it. For some reason, its skin was dry and grainy. "Drat drat dra dratini tini ni." Dratini chanted.

"_Dratini says that it needs water, quick,_" translated Abra. Karen ran out of the cave to fetch some water while Jeremy checked Dratini for any vital injuries. Dratini just whimpered more as Karen returned with a bucket of water. They all poured it over Dratini, who seemed very grateful for it.

"You need help," explained Ryan as he placed out a pokéball for Dratini to enter. He entered the pokéball without any hesitation.

----------------------------------------

It was nearly night when everyone met up at Bill's lighthouse again. All their new pokémon were healed during dinner while Bill checked out the Dratini. He came in with a big smile on his face holding Dratini.

"It seems Dratini should be back to full health in a few days, so it needs a lot of rest. So I guess you're its new trainer, Ryan. But I still don't get how Team Rocket has penetrated my garden." He shook his head, confused as he recalled Dratini into the pokéball and gave it to Ryan.

"Don't worry about it," said Ttocs. "After what Ryan did, I'm sure they won't be coming back to your garden." Ttocs snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah. Ryan, about that Articuno egg." Ryan took it out of his backpack safe and sound. "Bill says that as long as you keep it soaked most of the time, it will hatch soon."

Ryan looked at the egg. "Gee, that's great news."

It was time for Karen to say something. "Jeremy, I noticed that when that guy Treft looked at you, you started to freak out. Why?"

Jeremy looked uncomfortable at the question. "UmI think I need to get some fresh air." He replied as he sped to the front door.

"I think we all need some fresh air. Thanks for letting us in your garden, Bill" Everyone got up.

"No problem. Come back anytime," he said as the group went out the door.

----------------------------------------

They walked for a mile in silence in the dark before talking. "So, where to now?" asked Ryan.

"Vermillion City," Karen said quickly before anyone else said something. So they started down the route to Vermillion, at least a few miles before setting up camp. As they were walking talking about their day, Karen couldn't help but wonder what Jeremy was hiding from. "_Why did he join us, and why did he try to hide from Treft, and why did they know each other?_"


	12. The Lethal Underground Passage

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch. 12 The Lethal Underground Passage  
By BlastSage**

The rain pelted down on the four kids as they hurried down the hill toward the barely lit shack which stood in the middle of nowhere. The wind howled with augury, as if trying to tell them that something bad was about to happen. Thunder clashed and lightning cackled, lighting up the surrounding area just enough to light the passage toward the door. Karen screamed and held tight onto Ryan.

They all opened the door and slid right inside just as the rain fell harder. Jeremy, the last one in the group, closed the door behind him. They all slumped down to the floor, soaking wet and panting hard. It took them a few minutes before they noticed the old man sitting in the chair in front of them, watching a small fire. He wore a plaid shirt with a matching cap. He was holding a pipe in his mouth.

Ryan crept up to the man. "Excuse me sirbut is thisis this the entrance to the underground passage that leads to Route 6.?"

The old man continued to look into the fire. "You reached the right place," he whispered. His voice was raspy and cold. "But I doubt you'll get to Route 6." He got up and walked from the warmth of the fire to a side door. He opened the door to reveal several steps leading down into a dark abyss, coughing up dirt and soot, as if it hadn't been used in years. "This way leads to Vermillion City. But proceed at your own risk." He started coughing, but a hint of it sounded like a deep laughing.

"Let's go and get away from him before he passes out on us," said Ttocs, walking toward the dark. But even he seemed reluctant to go down there, especially during the storm.

The old man said one more thing as they descended the steps one at a time. "Got any water, rock, or ground pokémon?" he yelled to them. "You'll need them if you want to survive. A hahahahahaha!" he laughed as he shut the door behind them.

----------------------------------------

"This place is too dark and creepy," Karen cried out loud as she felt something brush against her leg.

"Charmander, Go!" commanded Ryan as Charmander burst forth bringing with it light. The foursome didn't notice the pair of eyes following them narrow in the light.

"Something about this tunneljust doesn't seem right," Jeremy whispered to Ryan. "And my mind keeps wandering back to what that old man said, about water, rock, or ground type pokémon."

"I know what you mean," Ryan replied back. He kept on having this uneasy feeling that something wanted himsomething that was raving mad

"Could you stop talking about what the old man said and focus on getting through this tunnel!" Karen screamed. Everyone else had to hold their ears from her screaming.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ttocs asked, trying to pay attention up ahead. His eyes illuminated a slight purple, undetected to the others.

"Yeah, we heard loud mouth," Jeremy said back, only to get kicked in the back end by Karen, hard. "Owdo that again and I'll" She kicked him again. "Ok"

"No, I wasn't talking about Karen, I was talking about-". But before Ttocs could finish his sentence, a low growl emitted from all around them. "That sound again." The growl sped up each of their spines, and pierced their soul with an iciness that was unpleasant, even though the room was starting to rise in temperature.

"Char, charmander. Char charman, charmander," Charmander tried to explain, but the humans just couldn't understand him.

"Look there," Jeremy pointed as two red glowing eyes peered strait at them. A red glint of light shot a stream of fire rushing down the hallway. "Duck!" Jeremy screamed as he kicked out his own legs from under him and barely missed the flames. He could feel his hair get scorched by the heat alone.

The Pokémon in charge of the flames came charging down at them, baring his fangs and dripping hot, sticky saliva in his path. It growled with a mixture of anger and what appeared to be blood. "Arcanine" it said in a deep, darkened tone. It eyed them with contempt.

Ryan started to shake from the dread of being attacked by this massive creature. He started to sweat, and his heartbeat rose from fear. The Arcanine seemed to detect this change in chemicals coming from Ryan, and started to advance toward him. "Somebody, help" he whispered as he started to back away from it.

"Arca" it whispered as it cornered the scared trainer and opened its mouth wide, about to take a bite. Suddenly, it felt a twinge of power being drained from it. It stopped and turned around, just in time to see a Squirtle hiding in its shell. It looked toward Jeremy.

"RUN! I'll keep it away from us," yelled Jeremy to the others. They obeyed as they ran down the hall. Jeremy turned and faced the delirious Arcanine, who started to run toward him, surrounded by a wall of flames. "Squirtle, Tackle!" Squirtle's shell jumped up from its position and flew toward the tiger, where it hit it in the nose. Arcanine just shook it off, and broke into a run after a fast Jeremy.

----------------------------------------

Karen stopped just short behind the guys as they came to a boarded up passage in the tunnel. "We have to go back for Jeremy. We can't just leave him there! I say we fight it off."

"No way. Did you s-s-seesee it right there!" Ryan choked as Jeremy came with a disgruntled Arcanine after him, spitting out flames.

"Karen is right. We should stay and fight it off." Ttocs grabbed all of his pokéballs. "Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, attack!" Out of the red came three fighters, ready to fight.

"Beedrill, Caterpie, Clefairy, Bulbasaur, Nidoran, go!" Karen shouted, as her Bug/Grass/Poison team assembled near their trainer.

"You're right! Abra, Pidgey, Charmander, Fearow, Raticate, Dratini, let's teach this Arcanine a lesson!" Ryan's team met at the front. When Jeremy saw the pokémon all out, he worked up the courage to call out his own.

"Poliwhirl, Sandshrew, Pikachu, Scyther, help Squirtle and fight!" Jeremy called, and soon they surrounded Squirtle, ready to defend everyone.

Arcanine came to a huge variety of pokémon, but that didn't bother him one bit. "Arcanine" it said. It spat flames at them and growled. Then it attacked with a mixture of Rage and Take Down.

"Vaporeon, Squirtle, Poliwhirl," Ryan, Ttocs, and Jeremy commanded in unison. "Water Gun, now!" A foamy wall of water whistled through the air and hissed as the water turned to steam on contact.

"GrrrrrrOOOAAARRR!" Arcanine roared as it released its Flamethrower attack.

"Flaaaaarrrreee!" Flareon jumped in the way and built Fire Lance, an attack that Ttocs had been working on with his Flareon, in which a fire pokémon superheated the air around it, creating a shield against attacks. When the two attacks met, an explosion took place as the Arcanine and Flareon were blown away. Arcanine still had enough strength to fight, but Flareon was bushed out.

Ttocs recalled Flareon. Ryan told his Abra to freeze Arcanine in place. Arcanine threw another Flamethrower at the group, but everyone dodged it as it burned a hole through the boarded up passage behind them.

"Nidoran, Poison Sting. Beedrill, Pin Missile." Nidoran ran fast and stuck Arcanine in the leg, injecting poison into him. Beedrill flew toward Arcanine and started stinging him. Jolteon joined in, and used his own Pin Missile.

It was Jeremy's turn. "Scyther, Double Team and Slash. Sandshrew, use Slash with Scyther." As one Scyther became 26, they all slashed at him, along with Sandshrew's short claws. Arcanine was becoming very angry.

"ArNINE!" it screamed as it performed Fire Blast, the most strongly fire attack yet. The five-stared figure drilled through the air, too big to dodge. The kids looked in fear as the attack came closer.

Abra let go of Arcanine and focused on the Fire Blast. He tried to create a shield to disintegrate the shield, but only resulted in slowing it down. Everyone dodged out of the way as the water pokémon put the flames out.

By now, Arcanine was starting to get weak. "Fearow, Mirror Move and Cyclone." Fearow analyzed the fire pokémon's last move, and copied it as he created his own Fire Blast. As soon as it was formed, he spun around, creating a cyclone. The fire was swept up in this wind, creating a fiery tornado, as it spun towards Arcanine.

"Arc" it growled as it was engulfed into the flames. Arcanine grew weaker and weaker, partly because of the flames, and partly because of the poison Nidoran injected. When the flames had passed, the Arcanine was nearly fainted, but it was still standing.

"Pikachu, Thundershock," Jeremy said. With that final attack, it fell, barely conscious.

"Pokéball go," Ryan said, picking a pokéball. The others tried to stop him from throwing it, but it was too late. The ball made contact with Arcanine, and he was instantly collected in the ruby light. The pokéball shook violently for a few minutes, before the shaking receded. The ping sounded, indicating a capture of a pokéball. It then emitted white light as it teleported to Prof. Oak's Laboratory in Pallet.

----------------------------------------

They reached the top of the steps, and opened the door to a well-lit room. Inside were dozens of trainers, energetic trainers, waiting out the storm. So it was quite a sight when Ryan, Karen, Ttocs, and Jeremy walked into the room, clothes all scorched and soot covering them from head to toe. They walked up to the front desk as a young lady asked them if they needed anything.

"There was an Arcanine down there that tried to kill us!" they all said at the same time. "That old man nearly killed us."

"The old man? Ricky? You must have been to the passage from the shack, am I correct?" They nodded their heads yes, puzzled. "That was the old passageway, until an Arcanine was reported hunting down trainers that went that way. You missed the real entrance to the Underground Passage by a mile." She chuckled, until she saw the group fall on the floor, exhausted and bewildered.


	13. Shockdown

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Ch. 13 Shockdown  
By BlastSage**

"I gathered some info about the Arcanine in the Underground Passage," Ryan explained as he entered the group's little apartment, which they had gotten cheap. Karen was reading a book, while Ttocs was writing something in his notepad that he always carried, and Jeremy was watching television, flipping through the channels. They all gave a sound that they were listening. "It seemed that when Ricky, the old man in the shack, had evolved his Growlithe when he was a trainer, he used adeformed fire stone. Prof. Oak said that rare stones that are deformed in some way could cause the Pokémon that it was used on to obtain one of several kinds of mental diseases. The effect on Arcanine was making it delirious and aggressive, and that was why it was locked in the old passage. But Prof. Oak knows how to cure him, and he should be fine in days."

"I'm just glad that I made out with my life with that monster. But now that the danger has passed, I kind of miss being down there with the Arcanine." Everyone looked at Jeremy, which was starting to make him uneasy. "What?" Out of nowhere came Karen's book bashing him in the face. "Ow"

"Anyway, I want to go and get my Thunderbadge from the Pokémon Gym. I heard the gym leader is very tough, but I think I can beat him." Ryan boasted as he admired his first two badges hovering in a hologram originating from his watch. "We might as well leave now." 

"It's agreed then. We'll go to the gym." And with that, Karen bounded out of the room, followed by Ryan, Ttocs, and Jeremy.

----------------------------------------

They walked through the brush and grassland that proceeded the bustling Vermillion City, where ships of every kind, from pirate ships to cruises, were in port to attract visitors. They walked in the western side of the district, where most businesses were held. They passed by a Pokémon Fan Club, the Pokémart, and Pokémon Center. The next building that was nearest the water was the Vermillion City Gym. Lightning bolts streaked across the building, reaching several meters outside the vicinity. They could only guess that a battle was going on.

They went up to the heavyset doors, careful to dodge any electricity, and entered into what appeared to be a dark waiting room. The group chose four seats to sit next to each other, and when they looked forward, they noticed that they could see but not hear the battle going on. A girl, a little older than Ryan, was using her Gloom to battle the Raichu. They could see her mouthing an attack, and the Gloom responded to what she said by spewing from its top a barrage of flowery petals at the Raichu. It was Petal Dance, and they certainly did dance around Surge's Raichu. But with one jolt of energy, the petals fell to the floor. The Gloom then spat out a gas that caused Raichu, plus everyone in the arena, to stagger back. The Raichu then used Thunderbolt, and struck the Gloom to the opposite wall, knocking it out cold. The girl ran to her Gloom, and ran out the arena, bursting through the waiting room, crying and chanting for her Gloom's health.

"Dat's one more victory for me and Raichu," boomed a deep, commanding voice. "Now, who's my next challenger, baby?" A tall, spiky haired, army uniform clothed man walked into the room, followed by one man and one woman. It was Lt. Surge. "Oh, do I have four challengers," he asked.

"No," Ryan said as he stood up and looked way up to Lt. Surge's face. "I, Ryan Sasako, challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

Lt. Surge ruffled Ryan's hair. "All right, baby. I'll battle you. Of course it won't matter that it will be you dat will do da losin," he remarked. He led Ryan to the battle arena and walked to the opposite side. His Raichu came bounding in after being energized from a portable Pokémon Center. The pokémon saw Ryan, and got ready to take orders from Surge. But Surge put up a hand to signal Raichu not to attack. "Don't even bodda Raichu. Dis is a job for Magnemite." He threw his pokéball to the ground, and Magnemite hovered in appearance.

"_What to pick_" Ryan thought. "_I think I choose_"

"Pidgey! Sand attack now!" Ryan's pokéball spun in the air, and before it hit the ground, it popped open, sending out sand, as if it were the pokémon. From the Magnemite's view, it saw sand clouding its vision before it saw the Pidgey zoom strait at it. Pidgey's beak made contact with the Magnemite's eye. Magnemite started to go rapidly back and forth, shooting sparks everywhere. It was too panicked to attack correctly, and shocked Surge.

"Yiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaa!" he shrieked. But he didn't get that much damage from it. He recalled the panicky Magnemite. "Very good, but you can't succeed against my Voltorb." A pokéball rolled onto the area; at least that was what Ryan thought until it let out a horrible screech that sent Pidgey to the floor, trembling. Ryan recalled it.

"Raticate, go!" Raticate stood in a jumping position. "Hyper Fang!" Ryan commanded. Raticate ran toward Voltorb and sank its fangs into it, breaking metal.

"Voltorb," it chanted as it glowed a white color. It exploded, fainting Raticate and Voltorb. The dueling two recalled their Pokémon.

"Dratini, attack!" Dratini appeared, looking better then how its former trainer, Treft, left it.

"Okay Raichu, now is da time to incinerate dis runt. Dundershock now!" Raichu collected its energy, then released it in an all out blast, aiming toward Dratini. The only thing that saved Dratini from getting fried was dodging it with its Agility attack.

"Dratini, Thunderwave!" The little bump on Dratini's head charged yellow, then sent a shower of thunderbolts down Raichu's tail, traveling from tail to its body, into its spine, paralyzing him.

"Raichu" It sent a shock at Dratini, but with a quarter of the strength, so Dratini was still conscious.

"Oh no!" Lt. Surge complained.

While Raichu was getting powerless, Ryan's companions and a group of other Trainers in the waiting room cheered on for Ryan. They all complimented on his skill against a tough opponent.

Back inside the arena, Ryan was getting the edge. "Now Leer, followed by Wrap." he commanded. Dratini's eyes glimmered white, freezing Raichu in its tracks. It then wrapped around Raichu's waist and started to put the squeeze on the enemy. Raichu tried a Thunderbolt attack, but paralysis prevented it from doing so.

"Raichu, don't just stand there. Use your tail or something and whack it. And Raichu did just that. Using the sharp side of its tail, it whacked Dratini repeatedly.

"DraI!" it screamed as it was being severely injured. But the pain caused it to wrap harder, since it did not want to disappoint its trainer. Raichu at this point started to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Nice job, Raioh NO! Raichu, he-he's not breathing!" Surge panicked. His pokémon was feeling pretty dizzy, while Dratini was still getting a beating. It gave Dratini another whack and a small Thundershock, finally loosening the grip on Raichu. The two separated. Raichu was to dizzy, but gave a last Thundershock that was prevented by Paralysis, and fainted. Dratini was lying on the floor, but it kept its head up to guarantee Ryan victory.

"Whoadat was da most impressive battle. Unbelievable!" the gym leader choked out as it tossed Ryan the Thunderbadge. Ryan caught it, then waved it in front of the glass to the waiting room. He jogged to the door and went through it. Everyone congratulated him on a job well done.

----------------------------------------

"That was pretty impressive Ryan. With that kind of skill, you can be a master trainer for sure." Jeremy said, putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder. After they had left the gym, they decided to head back toward Cerulean City the long way through the forest, so they can get to Rock Tunnel.

"You were awesome." Karen said, looking nervously down at the ground.

Ttocs was quiet while the others ranted on and on about Ryan and Lt. Surge. He had the strangest feeling that someone, who was not friendly at all, was watching them.

----------------------------------------

Across the path in a bush, two figures, Aftran and Nwad, watched them closely. "We will get them back for making fools of us, won't we Aftran?" Nwad asked.

"Oh yes, we will," he replied. "I haven't forgotten my promise to seek revenge on them." They both disappeared into the wilderness, knowing a shortcut to their enemy's destination.

----------------------------------------

"So, you think you can get away, huh Jeremy. Betraying your friends and family like that," Treft whispered, sitting on a branch watching the group below him. "Just wait until boss hears of my report. I will be top Rocket for sure." And with that, Treft was gone.


	14. *Electrical Power Plant

Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

**Ryan's Pokémon Adventure  
Special Edition Chapter ****#2  
****Ch. 14 Electrical Power Plant  
By BlastSage**

**Note: This is where I lost interest in this story, and "Ryan's Pokémon Adventure" came to a halt. So no one has ever seen this chapter yet, not even any of my friends or family online or offline. I have no intention of finishing this chapter because I am working on the rewrite of "Ryan's Pokémon Adventure", renamed "Shades of the Past" (There might also be a sequal called "Shades of the Present", and if I have time, I might just go along with the pattern and write a third fic called "Shades of the Future").**

All was quiet in the hidden grove, where the trees blocked most of the sunlight out, giving the forest an enchanted look. A nearby stream was flowing softly, the surface calm and solid. Suddenly, a splashing noise broke through the area, causing a few wandering Pokémon to go bustling away. Four kids rounded a corner, spraying water in all directions; Ryan riding on his Dratini, Jeremy on his Poliwhirl, Ttocs on his Vaporeon, and Karen, who borrowed Jeremy's Squirtle considering she didn't have water Pokémon. They were all discussing directions, except for Ryan who was examining the Articuno Egg he had gotten in the PL Reserve.

"Jeremy, are you sure that the path to Rock Tunnel is through this stream?" Karen asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Jeremy replied with a nod. "If you want to walk the longer way, then no. If you want the shortest way, then yes." As soon as Karen wasn't looking, he looked behind himself to face Ttocs, who was holding the map in one hand. "What does the map say?" he whispered.

"According to the map, we have at least four miles to go before we reach the closest shore to the cave. But there is some building in the way that we have to get through." He replied. And that was the last bit of conversation for the next four miles.

Four miles later, Ryan and the others had reached the shore; beyond that was the looming figure of an ancient Power Plant. The four kids stared at it for a moment, hypnotized by the immensity of the building, as they remembered the old rumors that originated from this very spot.

"Should we really go in there," Karen asked in a warning tone, "I mean, think about what happened to that trainer that went inside. He came out injured jabbering about the color yellow. Plus his pokémon were never seen again."

"Oh, please, that never happened, ok?" Ryan complained. "There isn't any truth to those rumors. They are just a load of stories made up by the older kids to-" Ryan cut his sentence short as he jumped when a "Trode" was sounded, followed by a big explosion. Smoke could be seen coming from a building window on the third floor.

"Well then Ryan, why don't you lead us inside if the stories are false, oh brave one." Karen mocked Ryan on the way in. Ttocs and Jeremy looked at each other thinking how foolish Ryan and Karen were acting, sighed, and then followed after the two.

For an electrical power plant, it was dark, with just enough light to see where the four were going. Part of it was the smoke that floated all over the place. Another feature of the area was the faint noises that came from ahead. Noises like "Trode" and "Buzz", and the sound of electricity were vibrating down the halls. It was not a nice place. 

"Perfect. This place is perfect to stay for a night," Jeremy muttered unconsciously, not paying attention to the other's watching him.

WACK!

"Ahhh!" Jeremy screamed as he fell to the floor face down. Behind him stood a smiling Karen with a flashlight in hand. Jeremy rubbed the back of his head, where a bump was beginning to rise. "You need to quit that before I-"

"_Before_ you what?" Karen threatened as started to smack the flashlight in her hand. Jeremy backed off. She turned toward the long hall that lay ahead of her, fear visible on her face. "Let's just try to get through this place and make it out to Rock Tunnel before dark."

And so they walked through the musty halls of the abandoned plant. They kicked up dust into the air as they walked, making it difficult to breathe. A few times they had to stop for a while to let the dust settle, then start again. It took them much longer to walk through the building, and before they knew it, it was getting to dusk outside.

"I think we should check in for the night and stay in one of the rooms." suggested Ttocs as he leaned against the wall to rest.

"I knew we'd stay here for the night," Jeremy teased." And you guys said we'd get through before dark."

Karen stared cold daggers at Jeremy, making him cringe. "We should at least see if there's a room we can stay in. It's better than staying out in the open with wild pokémon attacking us."

"I think Karen is on the right track," agreed Ryan. He opened up the closest door toward him and peeked into the room. It was empty, and full of dust. "This room is really old and dusty. But if we could clean it out, then it would be bearable to stay in."

"And how do you suppose we do that. We try to clean this room, and it'll take so long that it'll be morning, and we would do all that work for nothing." Ttocs figured.

Ryan thought for a moment. "_How do I clean this room in a few minutes?_" He thought for a few seconds while everyone else was discussing the topic. Then it came to him. He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him while everyone else looked on.

"What do you think he's doing in there?" asked Jeremy. Everyone waited a few more seconds for Ryan to come out, having no clue as to what was going on, with the exception of Karen. Inside, a whirring noise could be heard inside, as if a mysterious wind had crept into the room. The walls began to vibrate.

Jeremy never had a thing for keeping his curiousity under control. He placed both hands on the handle and pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge. He then walked backwards, and when he was ready, he ran forward towards the door, shoulder first.

"Jeremy, NO!" Karen screamed, but she couldn't stop him as he made contact with the door. It burst open, revealing Ryan on the ground with his head tucked between his legs, covering his head. Next to him lay Fearow, who had fainted from its work. In the center of the room was a dying wind from Fearow's Cyclone. Even though the wind was slowing, it still sucked the air out of everyone. But one thing was for sure: the room was spotless. All the dirt had gone outsde through a small window.

Ryan picked up his head, hair all ruffled and face all dirty. He gave a small smile, then picked himself up on two shaky legs. He called back Fearow, then walked back to the gang.

All the others just stared at Ryan and the room, unable to say anything. Then Jeremy broke the silence. "That was intense."

Ttocs sat away from the others, at the far side of the room. He was doing research on this certain Power Plant on the Internet. He found very little on the Power Plant, even while searching through the League database. He scrolled down the links on the list, when something caught his eye. He clicked on the link, where it took him to a text only site. He scrolled down the page, then stopped. "Ryan, Karen, Jeremy, come over here now. Look what I found!"

The others rushed over to Ttocs' area and looked on the screen. "It's about the Pokémon in this plant." He read aloud off the screen:

_Scientists who have investigated the Cerulean City Power Plant claim that many electric type Pokémon have inhabited the area after it's closing in 1948, when one of it's generator's collected a large amount of electricity, causing an explosion that caused damage beyond repair. Ever since, many Pokémon have called it home, including the legendary bird Pokémon, Zapdos, which is said to reside there, according to few reported accounts._

"Zapdos!? _The_ Zapdos!? How many of those do you ever get to see!" If only he knew the truth.

Just then the computer shut off without warning. "The battery went dead," explained Ryan as he stored it away inside his backpack. "I'll have to buy more batteries tommorrow. But right now, I think it is time we all got some sleep." He unrolled his his sleeping bag, soon followed by everyone else.

"G'night," said Jeremy as he covered himself and listened to the other voices of his friends. But unknown to them was the plan that was being concocted in Jeremy's head. He smiled. "_A Zapdos,_" he thought. "_And I'm going to own one._" His thoughts trailed off as he drifted into sleep.

Ryan woke up, troubled. Something was bothering him, something was wrong. He wiped away the sleep from his eyes, he checked his watch. 1:46 am. With the pale moonlight shining through the window, which for some reason seemed to give more light than during the day, he took a look around. "_Everything seemed normal enough,_" he thought, "_Karen is sleeping quietly, and Ttocs as well. Jeremy is missing, everythings in place...Jeremy's missing!?_"

Everyone else in the room woke up from Ryan's noise. "What happened?" asked Karen, agitated.

"It's 1:46 am, and Jeremy isn't here." Ryan replied, pointing to the empty sleeping bag.

"He probably went to the bathroom, or something like that." suggested Ttocs as he put his head back to the ground.

"Uh-uh," explained Ryan, "take a look at this note here." He then began to read it out loud:

_Thought you guys would worry if you found me missing. I'm guessing when you all wake up, you'll find me missing and start worrying, maybe call the police, send search teams after me...  
But seriously, in case you want to know where I am, I'm still in the Power Plant, and I'm going after that Zapdos that's supposed to live here. Don't bother coming after me. I'll see you in the morning. Caio._

Karen shook her head. "He's going after the Zapdos? And all by himself? That has to be an idiotic thing to do, going by yourself. Even if there is no Zapdos here, this place is still way too dangerous."

Ttocs shook his head in agreement. "Maybe we should go look for him; he could be hurt right now for all we know."

"Yeah, your right," Ryan considered, "so, let's get dressed and go."

----------------------------------------

Out in the darkened hallways walked Jeremy, making his way through all the floors of the building, looking for the Legendary Zapdos. He was on the second floor by now, and he still hadn't found anything yet except for the occasional run-ins with a few Magnemite.

"_Let's see,_" he thought, "_Waking up in the middle of the night through an abandoned Power Plant looking for a Pokémon that might not even be here or even exist? What was I thinking!_" Jeremy stopped walking to sit on a peice of equipment that was just lying there on the ground. But he was too tired to realize the group of Magneton that circled above him. Watching him and judging him.

----------------------------------------

"So, any idea where he could be now, Abra?" Ryan and the gang were ready to go, waiting to see where they should go look first instead of splitting up.

The glow around Abra faded away. "_Upstairs._" was all he said in response before he


End file.
